Pastry Marriage (Kue kering pernikahan)
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: CROSS-CHARACTER SASUHINA. Hinata gadis egois pemuja kebebasan. Trauma dengan hubungan solid karena seorang penghianat. Saat ia depresi, seorang pemuda pasif, dan memiliki mental seperti orang autis menikahinya karena suatu perjodohan. Hinata sungguh tidak berharap itu terjadi, tapi semuanya terlambat. Semua yang tidak ia inginkan terjadilah../AU/Re-MAKE/All of plot has done.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shipppuden (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Romance/Family Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**Pastry Marriage**

**(Kue kering pernikahan)**

**.**

**.**

**(Enough with T+ rate)**

**.**

**AU/Typo(s)-bisa jadi-, re-publish, re-make plot -setengah bagian-, kalimat kurang efektif-kadang nyelip-, Family Hurt/Hinata berpikiran dewasa dan Sasuke yang clumsy/EYD ¾ bagian, non-EYD ¼ bagian/Cross-Character, tidak ada niat bashing chara, semua sesuai keperluan alur cerita. Don't like don't read. NO FLAME!**

**.**

**By the way, sumpah pernikahannya aku rada ngasal. Maaf kalau kalimatnya salah.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Wedding and First night**

**Tuesday,**** 02 -O3- 2008 **

**Dear, Diary...**

_Dari sekian hal yang ingin kumiliki adalah kebebasan. Aku bahagia dengan kebesanku. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal sesuai yang kuinginkan, ingin menggenggam keinginan dengan hasrat yang murni aku inginkan, ingin memiliki yang ingin kumiliki, mencapai apa yang ingin kucapai. Aku ingin hidup untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku ingin bebas. Dan meraih prestasi diri yang sejak dulu kuinginkan. Dan jikapun aku harus memiliki ikatan dengan seorang pria, aku ingin mencinta dengan pria yang kucintai dan mencintaiku, sosok yang kuinginkan, dan menginginkanku, seseorang yang kuterima dan menerimaku, figur yang kuhormati dan menghormatiku, dan kedua matanya yang hanya akan menatapku seperti aku hanya menatapnya seorang. Aku ingin memilikinya dan dia hanya ingin memiliki aku. Aku ingin membuatnya terus merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ia ingin selalu membuatku bahagia. Tapi maaf aku memang gadis egois. Terkadang aku memilih untuk memihak seseorang yang kucintai; meskipun ada yang yang telah terpilih untukku. _

**HinaTa**

**...**

_**Wenesday, 02 -04- 2008**_

**Dear, Diary...**

_Diary hari ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto. Apa-apaan dia bilang karena karirku di GrubBand-ku redup dia memintaku putus dengan mudahnya? Lalu dengan seenak kepala pirangnya dia bilang Sakura lebih baik dari diriku? Atris dramatis itu? Ck! Dasar Aktor-Model kelas tahi! Jadi kau hanya memanfaakan ketenaranku untuk naik daun selama ini? Busuk! Kalau saja aku sudah tidak peduli dengan imej diriku sendiri, sudah kumutilasi kalian berdua! ENYAH KALIAN! PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN! CUIH!_

**HinaTa**

**...**

_**Friday, 4 -06- 2008**_

**Dear, Diary...**

_Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, Ayah memperkenalkannya padaku sebagai pria Jenius peraih nilai cum-laude di NBA London, kudengar IP terakhirnya 3,9. Aku akui, aku kagum. Dia seorang blogger dengan wawasan luas dan memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak mudah tidak juga sulit. Hanya menatap komputer seharian dan mengendalikan blog-blog dalam Generation of JapanBrain yang dia ciptakan. Kudengar sudah ribuan blog yang dia punya. Dan jutaan Yen bisa mengalir ke Visa-nya kapan saja. Dia punya kehidupan yang cukup enjoy untuk dijalani. Dia bukan pengusaha yang memiliki kedudukan keras seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Hanya seorang blogger. Tetapi penghasilannya mampu mendapatkan pujian aplause karena semua yang ia kendalikan di dunia jaringan. Dia juga tampan. Aku akui. Tapi dia tidak cukup membuatku tertarik, meski ayah bilang dia calon suamiku sejak pertemuan resmi keluarga sepekan lalu. Dia clumsy. Kelihatan sangat bodoh dengan kacamata bulat itu dan punya aura tenggelam. Kaku dengan seluruh karakter yang dia punya. Cara bicara, cara berjalan dan senyumnya aneh. Juga dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang kuno. Lalu gerak-geriknya sungguh membuatku bosan. Ilfeel. Kau tahu? Diary.. Dia oportunis sekali. Perhitungannya dalam dan terlalu hati-hati. Okay.. Dia juga kritikus hebat. Dia bahkan menegur gaya bicaraku di pertemuan pertama kami -meski yah- dia menggunakan kalimat yang sopan dan -sesungguhnya aku benci mengatakan ini-, tapi aku benar-benar berharap dia bukan suamiku suatu hari nanti. Aku tidak suka padanya. _

**HinaTa**

**...**

**Sunday, 7 -8- 2008**

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Lonceng gereja berbunyi. Mobil-mobil mewah memenuhi lapangan parkir. Tamu-tamu undangan berdatangan dan mengisi tempat duduk dengan tertib tepat 3 menit sebelum prosesi pernikahan dimulai. Altar tergelari karpet merah dengan rangkaian bunga mawar hijau di sisi-sisi.

Musik dari lengkingan biola, permainan piano, petikan harpa dan dengingan gelas dengan genangan air yang digesek menyatu. Menjadi harmoni yang begitu indah kala kedua mempelai wanita keluar dalam gandengan sang ayah. Dalam balutan gaun putih tanpa lengan, menonjolkan keindahan postur sintal dan kesemurnaan rupawi pemakainya.

Wajahnya beku. Kala menatap muka seorang pria dengan jas victorian hitam putih dengan setangkai bunga mawar di sakunya. Sosoknya mengundang bisik-bisik kagum kaum hawa. Akan tetapi pandangannya menunduk searah gravitasi. Tak menatap mata calon istrinya sekalipun hingga mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan seorang pastor.

"Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau berseda menjadi pendamping hidup Uchiha Sasuke. Mendampinginya dikala susah maupun senang. Kala sakit ataupun sehat. Memberikan seluruh kehidupanmu padanya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?

Hinata menahan nafas. "Iya."

Tamu-tamu tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau berseda menjadi pendamping hidup Hyuuga Hinata. Mendampinginya dikala susah maupun senang. Kala sakit ataupun sehat. Memberikan seluruh kehidupanmu padanya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Hinata gemetar.

"I-iya.."

Tawa-tawa terdengar pelan.

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu, sekarang."

Hinata memutar badan. Menahan gejolak tanpa rasa di dalam dadanya dan mulai memejamkan mata ketika ia dan suaminya berhadapan. Suasana begitu menegangkan ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas mendekat perlahan akan tetapi tertahan di tempat.

Dua tangan meraih kedua bahu mungilnya dengan suhu begitu dingin.

"Ma-maaf -apakah- k-kami bisa melakukannya nanti saja? A-aku"

Tawa kolosal terdengar. Hinata langsung meraih belakang kepala suaminya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan paksa. Melumatnya dalam satu sentakan dan menahannya cukup lama.

Darah mendidih. Naik ke seluruh permukaan wajah sang pengantin pria dan membumbungkan kepulan asap pekat dari pucuk kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mematut diri di depan cermin. Menghela nafas kala menatap sosoknya yang rasa-rasanya terkesan agak berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ya.. Kesannya beda saja. Dengan lingrie berwarna krim dan dan jubah tidur berwarna putih transparan. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi ia tak lagi peduli dengan keperawanannya malam ini. Meski sejak kasusnya dengan Naruto, ia jadi ingin mengebiri setiap pria. Sungguh.

**Cklek**

Hinata melirik.

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan dari dalam. Ia menapakkan kakinya dengan penuh hati-hati. Handuk tersampir di kepalanya yang masih basah oleh air. Dia menutup pintunya perlahan-lahan dengan tangan agak gemetar. Dia menggigil. Dan terpaku sejenak kala mereka bertatap mata melewati refleksi cermin.

Tapi setelah itu, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Pria itu berjalan ke depan lemari dengan menggosok-gosok rambut hitamnya yang basah. Tangannya meraih sebuah kotak hitam di lemari teratas, dan memakai kacamata minus 3-nya di tempat. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih. Sepertinya minusnya bertambah beberapa sekian sekian persen. Terlihat begitu menghindari istrinya malam ini.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan gusar. "A-apa?" lalu menundukkan wajah beberapa kali. Tak ingin melihat figur istrinya yang berbusana minim dan menggairahkan.

Hinata menyedekapkan tangan. Tatapannya menghakimi. "Kenapa kau benar-benar acuh padaku?" kakinya melangkah, Sasuke mundur secara refleks. "Apa aku tidak cukup menarik bagimu?"

Gp.

Hinata mendesak Sasuke ke dinding. Sebelah tangannya ada di sisi kepala hitamnya yang memiring. Takut terjadi sesuatu. Sasuke berjengit sekilas dengan tangan setia meremas ujung-ujung handuknya kuat. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"A-apa maksud-"

"Kau tahu maksudku." mata Sasuke terpejam ketakutan kala Hinata mendekat dan bibir mereka hampir-hampir bersentuhan. "Kau harum." kata Hinata dengan kekehan kecil. "Haha, apa kau tahu aku justru menyukai sesuatu yang harum?" Hinata lebih mendekat. Ujung hidungnya meniti garis rahang yang kokoh milik suaminya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu nengenai suatu hal, hal yang sejak dulu membuatnya begitu penasaran sejak dulu. "Kau gemetar saat kucium tadi. Hei, jangan katakan itu pengalaman pertamamu?"

Bola mata Sasuke melebar. "B-bukan.." tapi kemudian ia berpaling kala Hinata mendekat. Gadis itu hanya berhasil mengecup nadi di leher jenjangnya yang berdenyut. Jemarinya coba menggoda meniti kancing-kancing piama biru dongker yang membalut.

"Lalu kalau bukan, apa kau normal? Atau hanya terpaksa menikahiku demi permintaan orang tuamu? Jangan katakan kau sedang menjalani kisah hidup drama murahan?"

"A-aku... t-tentu saja lurus.." Sasuke berusaha mendorong bahu kiri istrinya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Tapi Hinata justru menahannya ke dinding.

Bkh!

Lebih erat.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau lurus."

Sasuke tersentak. Tangan kanannya refleks mencengkeram kancing-kancing piamanya yang telah tergoda jari-jar lentik untuk lepas beberapa. "K-kenapa a-aku harus melakukannya?-"

"Karena kau sengaja menghindariku. Apa kau benci padaku? Kau tahu? Suasana saat kau membuang muka seperti tadi membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka."

"A-aku tidak melakukannya-"

"Cih."

Pandangan Sasuke meredup. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Perawani aku,"

Sasuke tersentak. Matanya menatap mata putih istrinya. Menampakkan bola mata yang terbalut sedikit genangan air. "A-aku.." ia menggeleng. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Wajahnya menunduk. "A-aku tak bisa..-"

"Kenapa-kau impotent?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan gelengan gugup. "A-aku tidak-"

"Omong kosong-!"

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram kancing-kancing piamanya dalam satu sentakan hingga mereka jatuh dan Sasuke menjadi duduk permainan. Tapi bukan dia yang mengendalikannya. Pria itu tampak kesulitan menghadapi situasi kala bibirnya terperangkap bibir yang lain dan kepalanya dalam pelukan. Lengannya menahan. Kakinya bertahan. Ia berusaha bangun sedapatnya tapi tubuhnya tak bisa.

Ia terlalu gemetaran dengan sentuhan yang menelusup di dadanya yang terbuka hingga tubuhnya bisa menindih istrinya dalam satu rengkuhan. Ia tak bisa mengehentikan dirinya sendiri dan terpaksa mengikuti permainan. Ikut berpagut dan bertukar saliva; dan saat Hinata melepaskannya ia tersedak.

Hinata menatap matanya yang berair dan terpejam. Ia raih rahang pria itu selama masih berusaha menstabilkan batuknya. Menyambutnya dengan tatapan bertanya kala mata hitam itu terbuka.

"Kau tidak buruk-hei kau lurus dan normal-boleh kutebak kau menolakku karena punya pacar? -ehem- seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Sasuke membeku terkaku di tempat.

Hinata membalik posisi dengan satu sentakan dan mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu pada bola mata suaminya. Kebenaran?

Tapi Hinata tak bisa memastikannya sampai ia mendecih dan beranjak dari posisinya sambil membenahi letak kacamata suaminya.

"Haaaaaah, lupakan yang barusan! Aku bilang itu hanya karena mau mengetest-mu. Aku hanya tidak mau diperawani seorang gay melambai suatu saat. Mereka tidak akan mau tanggung jawab dan hei-aku tidur di atas futon. Kau nikmatilah ranjangmu tuan kacamata."

Hinata menarik sebuah futon keluar dari lemarinya. Menyeret sebuah selimut dari dalam loker ranjang dan satu dari dua bantal di atas ranjang.

Tangan Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?"

Tangan buru-buru dilepas. "A-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu t-tidur di bawah. M-mungkin kau-"

"Nande? Kau sangat tidak nyaman kudekati itu artinya aku mengganggumu. Kau tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu sendiri? Kau tahu itu menggelikan!"

"T-tapi aku.. tidak apa-apa, dan di sini-"

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mau mengganggi orang lain karena aku juga tidak suka diganggu. Kecuali jika kau sudah menyukaiku, kau boleh membawaku ke ran-ck! Aaaaaah.. Apa yang kukatakan barusan?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu sendirian. Ia menatap suaminya yang memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri diatas ranjang.

_'Seperti anak kecil yang baru dimarahi ibunya'_

Hinata tiba-tiba kesal sendiri dengan isi kepalanya malam ini.

"Sudah-yah maksudku lupakan. Aku akan tidur di futon hari ini-" Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas futon tanpa peduli penampilannya sangat acak-acakan. Hinata memeluk bantalnya erat. Kelopak matanya memberat menutup perlahan. "Selamat ma..lamnh..." dan dia sudah mengunjungi dunia mimpi. Tanpa peduli telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**16 tahun lalu..**

_"Maa.. Sasuke tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, aku sudah memaksanya tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Mama urus sendiri sendiri saja lah!" gerutu Itachi kesal. Sulung uchiha itu membanting pantatnya ke kursi asal-asalan._

_Mikoto sang ibu menghela nafas panjang. Lalu tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala putranya pelan. "Alaa.. paling Itachi-chan yang malas manggil ya?"_

_"Ck! Tidak maaaaaa~ Sasuke yang memang ga mau keluaaar~ percaya sama Tachi!" Itachi membentuk simbol 'Peace' dengan jarinya. "Tadi Tachi sudah memaksanya keluar. Tapi tadi-"_

_"Baiklah-baiklah.. mama percaya. Biar mama yang jemput Sasuke di kamar. Kau nanti sambut sama papa ya kalau paman Hiashi dan sekeluarganya sudah datang?"_

_"Umn!"_

_Tuk! Tuk!_

_Mikoto mengetuk pint kamar Sasuke. Kepalanya menyembul dari baliknya dan ia mengulas sebuah senyum kala melihat putra bungsunya memandan kotak musik natal dengan ballerina mini yang berputar-putar tanpa berkedip._

_"Sayang.." _

_Sasuke berjengit. Ia mendongak menatap ibunya yang membelai rambutnya perlahan. Senyum ibunya berhasil mengurai ketegangan. _

_"I-ibu.."_

_"Sedang apa?"_

_Sasuke mengambil kotak musiknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Bermaksud menunjukkan benda itu kepada ibunya. "Hadiah.. Musik.." _

_Mikoto menelusur badan kotak musiknya. Ada nama 'Hyuuga Neji' di badan kotaknya._

_"Waah.. ini hadiah natal dari kak Neji?"_

_Sasuke mendekap kotak musiknya. Lalu mengangguk kecil. _

_"Kau menyukainya?"_

_"U-umn."_

_Mikoto mendongakkan kepalanya ke meja belajar Sasuke. Masih ada dua kado natal lain yang belum dibuka di sana. _

_"Mau membuka hadiahnya sama mama?"_

_Sasuke cepat-cepat meletakkan kotak musiknya. Lalu mengangkat kedua kado itu ke hadapan ibunya. "Ibu.." katanya sambil menyerahkan kadonya dari Hanabi. Membeei kesempatan pertama membuka._

_Mikoto tersenyum. "Baiklah.. ibu buka sekarang-WAAAA!" Mikoto langsung tertawa lepas begitu melihat badut ber-per keluar dark dalam kotak. Badut itu memegang sebuah memo dengan tulisan tangan bocah teka. '__MARY CHRISTMAS, SASUKE-NII' dengan __spidol warna-warni. Sementara pipi Sasuke merona tipis. Ia baru mengoyak bungkus kadonya dari Hinata perlahan setelahnya. _

_Dari dalam figura marmer dengan hiasan cangkang benda-benda laut terlihat. Ada dua figura di dalamnya. Yang satu sudah diisi dengan foto yang satu kosong. Foto itu bergambar Sasuke, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, dan Itachi tengah membangun istana pasir bersama di pantai. Tapi yang terlihat aktif di sana hanya Hinata, Hanabi, Neji dan Itachi. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan. Wajahnya tak beraut sama sekali. Di dekapannya sebuah kamera mungil berada. _

_"Waah.. Hinata bilang begini, Sasu-chan," Mikoto tersenyum sembari mengangkat memo-nya."...Figura yang satu buat kenangan paling indah kita semua sekarang. Figura yang satunya untuk Sasuke isi kenangan paling indah milik Sasuke sendiri, nanti kalau sudah diisi tunjukkan padaku, oke?" Mikoto memandang putranya. Mata hitam anak kecil itu hanya mengerjab beberapa kali. _

_Senyum Mikoto langsung pudar. Dalam dadanya terseruak kekhawatiran tentang mental putra bungsunya selama ini. Barangkali ia terlihat tidak memahami isi memo ini. Reaksinya terhadap suatu hal selama ini pun tidak terlalu tampak. Akan tetapi, ia selalu melihat nila A+ di kolom-kolom nilai rapornya dan peringkat 1 di kolom peringkat. Bahkan trophy bintang pelajar sekolah. Ia tidak se-ekspresif kakaknya, hanya saja kemampuannya mampu mendahului. _

_Mikoto sudah terlanjur kalut selama ini, ia tak bisa menunda lagi pembicaraan yang membahas tentang Sasuke pada suaminya._

_"Sasuke, Pa. Dia sangat berbeda.." lirih Mikoto. Mata hitamnya menatap kola ikan koi di belakang rumah. Kakinya mengayun ayunan besi bertempat duduk panjang yang ditempatinya. "Dia sangat pasif dan sulit membuka diri dengan orang lain.. setiap aku melihatnya dia hanya memperhatikan sesuatu dan tetap diam. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan mentalnya, dia masih anak-anak.."_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin melewati celah-celah sempit jendela. Meniup tirainya yang mulai basah terterpa air hujan germis yang mulai turun. Merayapkan hawa dingin di permukaan kulit.

Hinata menggeliat perlahan di futon tidurnya. Tangannya meremat bantal yang dipeluknya. Menggigil. Namun samar dalam mimpi, ia merasakan kenyamanan ketika seorang pangeran bertopeng menangkupi tubuhnya dengan jubah yang hangat.

**TBC**

**Go to Chapter 2: Honeymoon in Mananna Island**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Delay to Jerman. But..**

Terbangun dengan kehangatan luar biasa yang membalut tubuh, Hinata menelusurkan pandangan ke belakang dan mendapati bertumpuk-tumpuk selimut membalut tubuhnya hingga tenggelam.

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Kenopnya terputar dari dalam. Sasuke keluar. Langkahnya tertahan di depan pintu kala mereka bertatapan. Usapan di rambut hitamnya berhenti. Tapi kali ini ia tak membuang muka seperti tadi malam. Hanya menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup. "I-itu.. keran air hangatnya sudah kunyalakan. M-mungkin kau mau mandi sekarang?"

"Aku belum berminat." Sahut Hinata dengan membalik posisinya menjadi terlentang. Tak lagi tidur tengkurap seperti tadi malam.

"B-baiklah.., a-aku akan matikan kerannya.."

"Hey Sasuke-" bola mata Hinata bergulir. Melirik suaminya yang kembali berbalik melalui ekor matanya. "Kau mau membantuku sebentar?"

"B-bantu? Apa?"

"Kemarilah.."

Sasuke mengurungkan langkahnya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah istrinya meskipun ragu-ragu.

"Kau bisa pindahkan selimut-selimut ini? Kau gila ya membuatku tertimbun begini?"

Sasuke segera memunguti selimut-selimut itu satu persatu. "Ah maaf. T-tadi malam hujannya sangat lebat dan kau kedinginan, j-jadi aku-.."

Jantung Sasuke seperti mau meletus ketika tangannya ditarik. Tubuhnya tersungkur menimpa tubuh istrinya kala wanita itu meraih lehernya dan menggigit ceruknya keras-keras hingga ia tersentak-kejut. "H-Hinata-!"

Sasuke refleks mendorong bahu-bahu istrinya dengan menggigit bibir. Tapi justru Hinata mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya diam.

"Jangan bergerak."

"Akh!"

Gigitan Hinata beralih ke tempat lain dan ke tempat lain lagi. Membuat kulit sempurna di leher harum itu lecet dengan bekas kemerahan yang terpampang jelas.

"Jangan protes. Ini hanya sebentar."

Dan gigitannya diakhiri dengan cepat.

"Selesai." Hinata melepaskan Sasuke yang tampak syok. Matanya menjilati tiap jengkal leher bercorak hasil karyanya. Lalu menatap wajah pucat suaminya yang memiliki ruam merah. Emosi syoknya ternyata berpengaruh.

Hinata hampir-hampir merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak. Ia menepuk bahu suaminya dua kali. Berlutut di sampingnya sambil membisikkan sesuatu. "Hasilnya sempurna. Kau tahu? Jangan tersinggung—tapi kau tidak boleh membuatku masih terlihat perawan saat sarapan pagi nanti. Kau mengerti?" lalu beranjak menyambar handuk dan menenggelamkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Hinata mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Meraba dadanya yang berdetak kencang—jujur ia sendiri syok saat menandai suaminya cepat-cepat. Bukannya apa, tapi jujur ia suka dengan leher yang harum. Dan—YEHA! Tadi itu hal yang biasa tapi jujur memang agak menegangkan menghirup aroma harum yang 'baru' ia kenal sejak tadi malam.

Dan jujur yang kedua adalah ia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah syok suaminya barusan. Melihatnya seperti itu ia justru merasa kasihan? Ck-ck, apa pria berkacamata itu tidak pernah _make_-_out_ dengan seseorang sebelumnya? Haha! Seharusnya itu tadi tidak dilakukan tidak apa-apa sih~ Tapi enak saja!— ia benar-benar tidak ingin digoda oleh kakak-kakak resenya saat acara sarapan pagi nanti. Tak ada yang boleh membuatnya bermuka merah padam nanti. Tidak.

"Baik, hati-hatilah selama perjalanan. Jaga diri baik-baik, ya sayang?" Mikoto memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata mengangguk pelan. ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami berangkat, bu."

"Ya.."

Hinata membalas lambaian tangan seluruh anggota keluarga barunya. Menyusul suaminya yang telah menunggu di balik kemudi mobil.

Jleg!

Pintu mobil tertutup.

_Jangan lupa sarapan pagi dan makan malam. Haha bukannya apa, kalian berdua harus tetap memiliki energi lebih untuk melakukan banyak hal 'menyengangkan' bersama #Senyum miring._

**Itachi**

_Sasuke, jaga Hinata baik-baik. Dan kau Hinata, apapun yang dikatakan Itachi lewat SMS jangan kau cerna. Dia memang mesum. Tendang Itachi_

**Neji**

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Bola matanya bergulir ke sisi dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau menyetir tidak lebih dari angka 40?"

Sasuke tersentak. Fokusnya terpecah. "A-a..aku hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru. K-kita masih ada satu jam waktu. A-akan lebih baik jika kita hati-hati se-selama perjalanan." Tatapannya bergulir gelisah antara Hinata dan jalan raya. Hinata meneguk ludah illfeel saat melihat gestur kaku suaminya saat melihat arloji bergaya klassik di pergelangan tangan pucatnya. Dia benar-benar membosankan dan tidak punya selera _fashion. _

"Hahhh.. terserah kau saja."

Phonecell dilempar ke bangku belakang mobil.

Sasuke terbatuk-batuk hingga matanya memerah dan berair kala kepulan-kepulan asap nikotin membelai indra penciumannya. Ia menoleh ke arah istrinya refleks. Keningnya mengernyit. "H-Hinata m-merokok?"

"Hemn.. masalah buatmu?" Hinata kembali menyesap punggung rokok yang manis. Menyandarkan kepala beratnya ke jendela mobil yang tertutup. Kelopak matanya memberat. Manik putihnya meredup.

"E..m, i-itu kan bahaya? J-jangan merokok.."

"Ck! Diam kau! Aku sedang memmbutuhkannya untuk meringankan isi kepalaku. Memang kau bisa apa untuk menghiburku? Jika tidak ada sebaiknya jangan ganggu aku dan lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Menyetir. Kau mengerti?"

"M-Maaf...," Sasuke menundukkan pandangan sejenak, tepat saat lampu merah di depan. "T-tapi.. Merokok memang tidak baik.."

Hinata tidak menanggapi.

"H-Hinata, k-kumohon berhentilah merokok.."

Hinata menulikan telinga. Jemarinya menyentil sisa bakaran rokok di ujung batang rokoknya. Lalu menghisapnya lagi.

"Hey Sasuke, kau mau mendengar suatu hal tentang isi kepalaku?"

Hinata bergeming. Sasuke menggigit bibir. "A-akan aku coba, ya.."

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi jujur saja-aku membencimu."

Stir dibanting ke arah kanan. Berbelok dengan gerakan kaku dalam lapanfan parkiran bandara.

Tangan Sasuke beku. Mobil berhenti. Jam digital antena milik bandara berkedip-kedip menunjukkan keberangkatan tempat tujuan mereka ke Jerman masih memiliki senggang 1 jam 3 menit.

Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal, aku pernah memiliki seseorang yang cukup istimewa.. Yah setidaknya lebih berkesan daripada keberadaanmu,"

Sebilah mata parang merobek katup jantung dan mengoyaknya. Sasuke menundukkan wajah. Membisukan diri dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu dia sudah memanfaatkanku dulu, tapi jujur saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai saat ini. Kau tahu? Kau sangat berbeda dengannya. Dia bersinar.. maskulin, yah-menakjubkan buatku- juga buat banyak orang. Aku mencintainya, Sasuke. Jujur saja bagiku kau tetap berposisi sebagai orang lain."

Air mata menetes dari manik putih, rokok diinjak kaki bersepatu ni-ken. Meniadakan asap putih terakhir.

"Aku pemuja kebebasan. Aku suka bermain dengan teman-temanku di luar meski kau sudah berpenghasilan lebih dari cukup untuk kehidupan kita, tapi jujur saja kau tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaanku saat bermain di luar. Jujur saja aku lebih suka disana bersama teman-temanku daripada di rumah bersamamu. Kau sangat membosankan, kau tahu? Jadi kau tidak akan kuperbolehkan melarangku tetap bekerja di eintertaiment."

"Tapi jika kau mempermasalahkan hakmu- jujur saja status pernikahan kita nyata - dan aku tidak akan membuatmu tersiksa dengan perjanjian kontrak seperti yang ada di novel-novel drama."

"Yah..," air mata diseka. "..jika suatu saat kau menginginkanku-aku akan memenuhi jam biologismu. Tapi aku mau tidak ada anak diantara kita sampai aku menyelesaikan urusanku di eintertaiment. Mengerti?"

Kacamata dilepas, Sasuke mengusap sesuatu yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sejenak lantas mengangguk. "A-aku mengerti," dan usapan mata lebih banyak sebelum kacamata itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Hinata terkesiap. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke yang tertunduk diam.

Jujur saja Hinata hanya ingin mengaku semuanya dan berencana tidak akan peduli suaminya lagi meski jika suaminya menginginkan hal sebaliknya. Tapi tidak benar-benar menginginkan suaminya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengerti semuanya. Itu-..

"K-kau.. -anoo-, Hinata aku-" tangan yang mencengkeram stir kini gemetar. Turun dari tempatnya bertengger dan kini di atas pangkuan. "..a-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-emb- m-membatasimu tapi a-aku sudah cukup melakukannya d-dengan ikatan kita sekarang."

Kali ini Hinata yang terbisu.

"..E-etto.. Papa bilang, a-aku harus menjagamu. K-karena kau tidak punya Papa dan Mama lagi. K-karena itu.. Papa menjodohkan kita dan- aku s-sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. K-kupikir a-aku akan membuat diriku j-jadi penjagamu. T-tapi aku justru membatasimu. A-aku minta maaf.."

Lalu hening. Cukup lama.

"A-anooo.."

"Sasuke-"

Mengawali bersama dan menghentikannya bersama. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat kesempatan.

"Kau bicaralah.."

Sasuke menggeleng kecil.

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Baik aku baru tahu soal latar belakang perjodohan kita dan -aku merasa menjadi penjahat mengatakan hal ini tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya-," jeda. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di depan keningnya. "Sasuke kau..-ugh..-," kata-kata itu sulit sekali keluar. Jujur saja Hinata merasa sudah menyakiti suaminya dengan kata-katanya. Tapi sekali lagi dia adalah gadia egois- yang bahkan berani menatap suaminya disaat seperti ini. "...-maaf jangan tersinggung- tapi kau benar-benar mau menjalani kehidupan seperti ini -maksudku- tetap denganku dan hanya menjaga-"

"H-hanya menjaga Hinata. P-papa bilang aku harus begitu."

Dua manik berwarna kontras bertatap lurus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Hinata memelan.

"S-Sasuke harus melakukan permintaan Papa." Kelopak matanya turun. Wajahnya menunduk. lalu pria itu mengangguk kecil.

_Grep!_

"Eeemmnfff... H-HINATA-!"

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan terdesak ke jendela kaca mobil. Tak dapat bergerak dengan tubuh lain yang menindih dan menekannya begitu kuat. Ia terkaku dan gemetar kala bibir lain mengecupi bibirnya dan lidah lain menelusuri tiap jengkal rongga mulutnya. Nafasnya terbagi. Tersengal diantara sesak di dada dan belaian menggairahkan yang terus memaksa.

Dan pagutan liar itu berakhir dengan tawa lepas seorang gadis yang pipinya mengembungkan udara.

"AHAHA ITU TADI MENAKJUBKAN! Ahaha matamu berair, tuan kacamata.. Ahahaha.." Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu suaminya di tengah-tengah tawa. "-EHEM!- baik aku tahu itu tadi aneh tapi aku lepas kendali karena well, BIG THANKS untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pura-pura lagi. Duniamu adalah duniamu, itu milikmu. Dan aku akan kembali ke duniaku . Itu milikku. Deal?"

Mata hitam di balik kacamata mengerjab-kerjab. Ada sedikit perasaan takjub yang terlibat di dalamnya kala melihat sinar yang tiba-tiba berpendar dari mata putih di hadapannya. Juga dengan jari kelingking yang teracung itu.

"Deal?"

Sasuke menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya ke ujung jari Hinata. Hinata mengernyit lalu untuk sejenak ia tertawa lagi karena sadar Sasuke tak mengerti maksud jari kelingking teracung itu.

_'Apa dia tidak pernah mengikat janji dengan orang lain sebelumnya?'_

Dan Hinata mengikuti cara Sasuke. Dia mengganti ujung jari kelingkingnya dan menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke ujung jari telunjuk suaminya.

Mata penuh pendar mereka bertatapan.

"Jadi kita benar-benar deal." Hinata tersenyum. Sasuke masih memperhatikan binar di dalam matanya saat Hinata mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Yah meskipun hanya partner kau tetap akan menjadi partner tidur yang menyenangkan setiap malam."

Hinata menarik diri. Lalu bersendekap di dada sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Lalu lalang pengunjung bandara ada pada refleksi korneanya.

"..."

"Jujur saja kau memang orang membosankan tapi aku tidak bohong saat aku bilang aku suka harum 'itu' ketika kita berciuman. Hemnn... Rasa-rasanya aku pernah menemui harum itu di suatu tempat."

"..."

"Tapi ya sudahlah lupakan! Hey Sasuke-partner... ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka dengan tiket-tiket ini." Hinata mengeluatkan tiket paket honeymoon di Jerman yang disiapkan Mama Mikoto dan yang lain. Tubuhnya condong ke depan. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga suaminya. "...aku benar-benar tidak suka Jerman. Disana ada rumah Hitler lain yang pernah menghianatiku -jadi kau mau dengar pendapatku mengenai bulan madu kita 5 hari ini?"

"E-eh?"

Kobaran semangat di mata Hinata lebih cerah lagi. "Putar balik mobilnya! Kita akan liburan di pantai paling indah seantero Amerika mulai hari ini sampai 5 hari kedepan. Dan Sasuke-partner.. atau lebih lebih tepatnya **'**_bodyguard harum'_-ku. Kau harus menemaniku selama di sana. Setidaknya aku mau menjadi amfibi sebentar denganmu sebelum kita kembali ke dunia masing-masing. Okay? Kita ke Mananna Island sekarang! Dan tiket ini..-"

Krak!

Dikoyak dan dilempar tepat di tempat sampah tepi parkiran.

"Done? Kau setuju denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAREST AIRPORT, 10:56 a.m, Waktu Amerika. **

"Sasuke tunggu sebentar..-"

Brakhh!

Hinata melesat ke toilet bandara yang tak jauh darinya. Mengosongkan isi perut.

"H-Hinata-!"

"Ah, Sial!" Hinata melirik keberadaan suaminya yang membawa jaket dan syalnya di depan pintu melalui refleksi cermin. "Ini hanya _jet_-_lag_. Jangan tertawa-" Hinatala mencabut cukup banyak tisu dari kotaknya. Mengumuri mulut dan membasuh wajahnya. Dan mengusapnya perlahan dengan tisu. "-tapi meskipun aku sudah sering _on_-_air_ untuk konser di luar negri tapi aku memang punya penyakit mabuk."

Tisu dibuang ketempat sampah.

"..b-baiklah. Tapi, kau-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata merebut jaketnya di tangan suaminya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Tubuhnya pun tampak terhuyung dan hampir-hampir tumbang kalau saja ia tak segera bersandar pada tubuh suaminya. Tutul kepala jaket dipakai. Suara Hinata berubah sedikit serak. "Well karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku keluar tanpa manajer dan penjagaku. Hanya ada kau dan kau harus membantuku. Bawa aku keluar, sembunyikan aku dari orang lain. Ada Sista's yang mencurigai keberadaanku tadi. Jangan sampai fans-ku itu tahu aku di sini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin terganggu media. Aku ingin liburan kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan." tangan Hinata menjambak kerah yang rapi. "..kau mengerti?"

"H-Hinata!"

Dan Hinata benar-benar tumbang. Sasuke gelagapan menggendongnya di depan dada. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar Hinata meracau lirik lagunya sambil memeluk leher suaminya. Berpegangan selama suaminya membawa tubuhnya keluar dari toilet dengan langkah yang berhati-hati.

Cklek!

Kenop pintu diputar dari luar.

Sasuke terkejut.

Brakh!

"Maaf permisi-"

Manik biru laut dan manik hijau klorofil menengang.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau-"

Kehilangan cahaya saat menatap manik sehitam arang.

Dalam ketidak sadaran Hinata meracau.

"Hey Penghianat dan Nenek Lampir. Kalian di sini juga? Apa kalian mengikutiku hah?! Sialan aku hanya ingin liburan tenang! Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Ck!"

Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang semula lemah.

**To be Continued.**

**Oke kemarin ada kesalahan teknis. Chapter 2: Delay to Jerman. But..**

**Dan baru ntar..**

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon in Mananna Island.**

**Author note:**

1) FanFiction ini akan update cepet kalau keadaan Author memungkinkan (Karena matanya mulai minus sepertinya; keseringan ngetik di depan m-telekomunikasi :D), kalau ada kesempatan, dan kalau ada dukungan. :D

Well karena plot-nya sudah kesusun semua secara detail dari awal sampai akhirnya meski belum diketik, ya.. Bolehlah apdet cepet. Tergantung poin pertama :D

2) Well.. mungkin kalo Canon sifat mereka berasa ketuker. Tapi ini AU, jadi itulah kenyatannya. Sifat mereka ga ketuker. Emang Hinata yang karakternya berani dan agresif di sini (Karena Hinata pekerja eintertaiment, penyanyi lagu-lagu rock, heavy metal, pop, dan mellow. Kehidupannya pun dibawah lampu sorot dan kamera. Kehidupannya dari kecil tidak pernah terbelenggu apapun dari keluarga. Dan pekerjaan ini memungkinkan Hinata bergaul bebas dengan siapapun di dunia eintertaiment, termasuk make-out sama partnernya kerja, ngerokok, minum minuman keras, dan yah.. pokoknya 'liar' dan kalian pasti bisa tahu sendiri maksudnya).

Terus Sasuke (Dia pendiam sejak kecil, Agak autis dan suka memperhatikan sesuatu tapi tidak terbiasa bertindak. Jadi yah.. misal dia pengen ciuman sama istrinya sendiri -sekali lagi ini misal- ya dia cuman merhatiin bibirnya aja gitu, ga akan bilang dia pengen ciuman atau maksain ciuman tiba-tiba dan- yeah.. Karakternya emang bikin orang kasihan. Ha ha! Tapi bukan berarti dia nggak ngerti soal gitu-gituan. Apalagi dia jenius, nggak pernah punya pengalaman langsung tapi otaknya pasti nyimpan teori-teori kayak 'itu' dan 'itu'. Sekali lagi, karena dia nggak terbiasa langsung bertindak. Mentalnya takut dan nggak mau membuat tubuhnya melakukan kesalahan kepada orang lain. Jadi ya.. Kayaknya kalau mau jadi istrinya Sasu musti pinter-pinter ngeperhatiin masalah ginian. Kayak Hinata yang agresif misalnya? Cocok kan? #Smirk)

3) Dan ini yang bikin beberapa reader penasaran setengah mati. Hinata dan Sasuke memang pernah deket. (nggak juga sih. Kan Sasuke pendiam tuh. Mereka ya cuman kenal doang. Dulu kecil mereka cuman tahu satu sama lain karena sering main bareng antar sepupu, bareng sama Neji, Itachi dan Hanabi), tapi Sasuke nggak suka Hinata dari kecil. Disini ada proses brother! Nggak selamanya Sasuke tertarik dari kecil ya kan?

4) Adegan goda-godaan di meja makan sengaja di-skip karena reader pasti udah tahu yang bakalan terjadi di meja makan itu. Yap mereka digodain Itachi seantek-anteknya masalah first night. Dan karena -jujur- aku nggak suka plot-ku mainstream dan terlalu mudah ditebak. Jadi adegan yang mudah ditebak seperti ini bakalan di-skip. Oke?

**(**_**Mainstream**__**idea**_** bukan style plot-ku)**

Aku udah menekankan ini di FanFiction manapun milikku. Sekalipun intro-nya mainstream aku jamin plot-nya enggak. Ho ho ho.

Bukannya sombong, tapi ini emang style-ku. :D

Oh ya.. Makasih buat reviewers, faver, folowers chapter kemarin.

**With ,**

**Alra**


	3. Chapter 3

**O,ya reader's-tachi. Maaf ga secepet Chapter 2, aku sakit-sakitan akhir ini. Sering pusing. Jadi Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya entahlah.. mungkin apdetnya 'WOYY KAPAN WOOOOY!' Nungguin aku bener-bener sehat dulu. Boleh begitu kan? *Please*/*Puppy eyes no jutsu* aku benar-benar butuh istirahat banyak akhir-akhir ini.. :( Beneran aku sering bangun-tidur-bangun-tidur well, kalo aku jadi Hinata aku udah ngerokok buat ngilangin stress. :D**

**Sorry sekali lagi. Seperti permintaan reader di chapter ini sudah di paaaanjangin.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih masukan, saran oke, concrit de el el di chapter kemarin. **

**Dan buat readers yang pengen lihat Sasuke lebih agresif, BERBAHAGIALAH! ha ha ha!**

**Enjoy ya? **

**Chapter 3: Honeymoon in Mananna Island**

Terjambak lagi, Sasuke terhuyung dan tetap bertahan. Ia menggenggam erat bahu-bahu istrinya yang terus meracau seperti orang setengah mabuk. Hinata menggebrak meja resepsionist.

"Miss... 1 kamar, VVIP, tolong..-SIAL! Kenapa Sista's itu masih saja menguntitku!" Hinata mengobrak-abrik tas punggungnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Memasang kacamata besarnya terbalik dan kembali mengobok-obok tasnya demi sebiji kartu visa yang menghilang entah kemana di saat seperti ini. Sasuke menyerahkan kartu visa-nya lebih cepat.

"I-ini pakai milikku saja..-terima kasih.."

Hinata protes. Namun sebelum itu ia justru ingin muntah lagi. Tangannya menjambak jaket Sasuke dan menjadikannya tempat muntahan betulan kalau saja muntahnya jadi keluar. Untung belum dan ia sudah ambruk duluan.

Di luar para Sista's stalker memotret beberapa kali imaje ketika melihat seorang pria berkacmata menggendong dada selebritis favorit mereka. Jeritan terdengar bersamaan dengan riuhnya suara blitz kamera yang menangkap raut khawatir sang pria yang menggendong ketika wanita dalam gendongannya merintih kepalanya pusing berat. Dan blitz mereka berakhir tepat saat mereka menyadari siapa sosok pria berkacamata itu dan saat pintu lift tertutup membawa kedua pasangan baru itu ke lantai hotel tempat kamar mereka berada.

Suasana gaduh di bawah ditinggalkan.

Sasuke sempat menarik perhatian beberapa tamu hotel lain dengan situasinya seperti seorang pemerkosa gadis di bawah umur yang diguna-guna dengan alkohol. Penampilannya memancing pandangan sebelah namun berakhir saat pintu kamar hotel berhasil dibukanya dengan susah payah.

Cklek!

Brughh!

Hinata merintih. Sasuke langsung memeriksa suhu di kening istrinya begitu terlentang di atas kasur membal. Kernyitan di keningnya bertambah-tambah menyadari istrinya demam tinggi. "A-ah... p-panas sekali..~" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ah iya kompres!

Sasuke melesat ke dapur mengusahakan pertolongan pertama.

Hinata bangun setengah tersadar setengah tidur. Kacamata terbaliknya terpasang miring. Tangannya menjulur ala setan china dan meremas-remas udara. "Ah.. Sial! Awas kau Nenek Lampir Plagiator! Kenapa mengikutiku sampai sini..~ kucekik kau! Kucekik kaaaauuuuuu!" Dan-

Bruggh!

Tepar lagi.

"H-Hinata maaf lama-"

Dan merintih lebih keras kala merasakan waslap basah ditempelkan di keningnya.

Keringat mengucur deras dari kening. Hinata mengoyak jaket dan kemeja wanitanya sendiri-

"Pa..hnassh... aku ingin teh.. sakitt.. di sini kenapa dingin sekali...ugfd..."

-hingga hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam yang membalut tubuh sintalnya-tapi Sasuke berpaling. Ia bersumpah kepada boneka teddy-nya tadi dia tidak melihat pemadangan vulgar itu barusan.

"A-aku buatkan teh-nya.." Kepalanya berputar cepat dan meninggikan suhu AC ruangan agar lebih hangat meski tangannya gemetar. Wajahnya menimbulkan semu tipis saat membenahkan selimut di tubuh istrinya sebelum melesat kembali ke dapur kamar untuk membuat teh.

"H-Hinata ini tehnya-"

Dan membalik badan ketika melihat selimut acak-acakan lagi dengan tubuh vulgar menggeliat di atas ranjang. Wajahnya merona. Kepalanya mengepulkan uap.

"Sial tanggal madya-..TUHAN AKU BERSUMPAH DATANG BULAN LEBIH MENYAKITKAN DARIPADA DIPERAWANI-"

Bruggh!

Mulai gejala tepar akut. Dada Hinata tersengal-sengal karena demam, pusing dan kram rahim yang menyakitkan. Tangannya meremas pucuk-pucuk bantal. Mulai terisak tanpa kendali.

"... daripada begini aassh.. rasanya aku ingin _transgender_...aaaaagghh~ ini sakit sekali... _ittai_ _nanja_.. _kami_-_sama_.. oh astaga.. oh astaga... _ittaii_...~ hiks..hiks..."

Kebingungan dan malu ditepis. Keadaan Hinata lebih menghawatirkan melebihi apapun-jadilah gelas teh diletakkan dengan tangan gemetar. Selimut diperbaiki dengan mata terpejam dan kompres diganti dengan cepat.

Sasuke tersentak kala tangannya dicengkeram.

"Sa-sakiit...hiks..hiks..hiks.."

-dan hanya meringis kala kuku-kuku berpucuk lantip terawat milik istrinya tertanam dalam-dalam di pergelangannya.

"H-Hinata panas-i-ini tehnya...-"

"PERSETAN DENGAN TEH!-Ittaiii...~"

Kepala berputar lagi.

"K-kalau begitu kupanggilkan dok-"

"a-aku benci dokter...hiks..aku benci-.."

Muka yang merah berpaling. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Mendidih.

Bukannya ia tak tahu bagaimana meredakan nyeri rahim-tapi hal itu terlalu memalukan untuk dilakukan- atau tidak juga -hanya dirinya yang keterlaluan dan aneh karena mengedepankan emosi malu kepada istrinya sendiri dan-

Isakkan Hinata semakin keras. Kuku-kuku yang menusuk semakin dalam menjadi bukti.

B-baiklah..DIPUTUSKAN!

Sasuke membantu istrinya mengambil posisi duduk. Perlahan-lahan meski tangannya berubah dingin- jangan salahkan kegugupannya yang luar biasa. Amanat untk menjaga Hinata dan isakkan Hinata saat ini jelas bukan kombinasi bagus-

"H-Hinata... M-maaf aku harus-"

Lengan-lengan kecil yang panas memeluk leher yang harum kesakitan.

"L-lakukan apapun.. hiks.. kumohon ini sakit sekali.. hiks-hiks..hiks.. kumohon.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tertawa lepas di dalam mobil limo-nya. Memandang tabletnya yang menyala terang dengan menampilkan sebuah emoticon pundung di pojokan kamar. Mengabaikan ratusan kamera di luar sana yang ingin meliput kehadirannya dalam acara jumpa fans.

_'Ahaha.. Suke-chan tabahlah kalau begitu :) kalau begitu kudo'akan saja 'dia' cepat sembuh ya? bukannya besok kalian harus jalan-jalan? -oh ya.. seharusnya kau nggak perlu malu.. ^_^ Lebih baik kau pijat sendiri daripada perut istrimu kau biarkan dijamah dokter-dokter mesum. Ha ha ha! XD. Ganbatte nee?_

_O, ya. Aku di Oahu, Hawaii. Kau di mana?_

**Fr: Flaxen girlDe :: To: Suke-chan**

_Suke ada di Mananna Island. „_

**Fr: Suke-chan :: To: Flaxen girlDe**

_Wah benarkah? Malam ini aku ada jumpa fans. Tapi besok sih nggak! _

_Gimana kalau aku ikutan ke-sana- penasaran dengan pasangan kawaii-ku. He he :D _

_Aku pengen liat kalian seru-seruan di sana. Tapi tenang aja- kau nggak akan mengenaliku. Jadi aku nggak akan jadi obat nyamuk. Ho ho. Boleh kan? Boleh kan? #Winx_

**Fr: Flaxen girlDe :: To: Suke-chan**

_[Blushing-emoticon]_

**Fr: Suke-chan :: To: Flaxen girlDe**

_Suke-chan please... #Puppy eyes no jutsu._

_Aku nggak akan ganggu kalian kok..~ please..~ *I begging you* ^^_

**Fr: Flaxen girlDe :: To: Suke-chan**

_Baik, boleh.._

**Fr: Suke-chan :: Fr: Flaxen girlDe**

_YEAH! _*_Peluk-cium-rape-Suke-chan*_

**Fr: Flaxen girlDe :: To: Suke-chan**

_W-wah... Jangan [Runing-emoticon]_

**Fr: Suke-chan :: To: Flaxen girlDe**

Dan wanita itu tertawa lagi dengan puasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**23:00 p.m**

_Syalallo orra-orragame.. _

_Syalallo orra-orragame.. _

_Syalallo orra-orragame.. _

_Syalella rerra... Syalella rerra..._

**[By the way gue asal ketik lagunya hawaii, he he :D]**

**Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!**

Imaje puluhan penari hulaho yang melenggokkan tubuhnya di atas panggung disertai sekelompok pemusik lokal dipotret beberapa kali. Sasuke tersenyum bersamaan saat tepukan tangan meriah terdengar. Ia menurunkan kamera dari depan wajahnya. Memeriksa hasilnya dengan fitur slide-show.

_'B-bagus..'_

Terutama bagian puluhan wartawan yang merekam adegan tarian gemulai-dinamis itu dari bawah. Walaupun...

Mata hitamnya dapat melihat kebanyakan dari mereka tidak merekam adegan tariannya tapi justru merekam sepasang kekasih dengan warna rambut sama-sama nyentrik. Pirang-pink tengah memanggang daging steak bersaama di tepi pantai. Kemesraan mereka terlihat begitu -_yah_ _bagus_. Bagi Sasuke seperti kemesraan romeo-juliet pada jaman android. Tanpa sadar ia terus mengamati interaksi mereka dengan seksama seperti -hmn.. Penasaran dengan suatu hal.

"D-dingin.."

Hinata dengan gigi-giginya yang bergemelutuk. Dan suara yang gemetar gigil. Sukses membuat kamera ditinggal merana dan laptop diputus cinta.

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dengan keringat menetes lagi. Tangannya meraih waslap hangat di atas kening dan menggantinya dengan waslap dingin baru, lalu mengganti semuanya dengan cold-fever yang sejuk. Perlahan-lahan ia tempelkan dan ia terhenyak lagi ketika melihat air mata menetes dari sudut mata amethyst.

"S-sakiit.. di sini, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Brengsek! Hiks... Apa yang membuatmu memilih Nenek Lampir itu- keparat! Kau sudah janji akan membawaku ke altar penuh lili..-sumpah DEMI KAMI-SAMA AKU INGIN _MENGEBIRIMU_! SIAL! Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Naruto-kun aishiteru-nii.. hiks.. Aishiterukara.. hiks.. K-kau sudah janji... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Sasuke tahu istrinya hanya mengigau tapi-..

..yang tahu perasaannya saat itu ada di sini. Tepat di tempat berdetak konstan dalam dadanya.

Walaupun ia sendiri tak bisa menerjemahkan, seharusnya dia menangis atau tertawa, tersenyum atau diam saja. Di sini begitu mati rasa. Rasanya tak dapat hilang meski ia sudah mencoba melupakannya dengan melarikan diri ke dunia maya- tetap saja.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, meskipun kecupan di kening itu sudah menjadi nyata. Cukup lama. Tetap saja bibir gemetar istrinya menyebut nama yang berbeda.

"Naruto-kun, aishiteru... hiks.. aishiteru-nii..."

Meskipun nyatanya istrinya mencengkeram tangannya.

"Naruto-kun d-dingin.. peluk aku.. hiks.. d-di sini dingiin.. hiks..hiks.."

Meskipun nyatanya istrinya menarik dirinya dalam pelukkannya.

"Kau harum dan hangat.. he he.."

Meskipun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di Hawaii memang beda dengan pagi-pagi di kampung halaman. Hinata dapat mendengar keriuhan sudah mendominasi suasana di pantai bawah sana dan itu sukses membuatnya terbangun. Leher yang sakit dan kepala berat menghilang entah kemana. Yeah.. Bersyukurlah kepada Kami-sama yang membuatnya kembali sehat, hangat-TUNGGU HANGAT?

"Eh?"

Sasuke dengan wajah tidur pangeran. Pangeran berkacamata bulat ala Albus Dumbledor maksudnya.

Mata Hinata mengerjab-kerjab. Ia menggeser diri dari dada bidang suaminya yang ia tebak pasti tempatnya bersandar semalaman. Well, seperti adegan di novela drama-romanji. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengacuhkan hal itu. Hinata justru memperhatikan kontur wajah pria itu ketika tidur. Kulit pucat, kening berkeringat, mata terkatup-bulu mata panjang nan lentik-HEY ITU TIDAK ADIL!, hidung mancung, bibir mungil tipis setengah terbuka, dan rambut acak-acakan.

Well, itu tidak buruk.

Dan tiba-tiba entah kena bisikan kuntilanak mana -tangan Hinata tergelitik untuk membuka kacamata jelek itu sebentar saja -HEY MUMPUNG YANG PUNYA LAGI TIDUR KAN? :DDD

Pelan... Pelan...

Hinata mematungkan diri ketika mangsanya menggeliat kecil. Melirik gusar pada pria yang menggigit ibu jarinya seperti bayi dan memberanikan diri bertindak lebih jauh. Dan-

Clek!

Pengganggu dilepas dan-

_Glek!_

Okay, Albus Dumbledor sudah ketinggalan jaman. Hinata merasa sedang melihat Tom Cruise hidup di depannya- oh berlebihan? Ha ha ha menurut Hinata pribadi tidak juga- terlebih saat ibu jari yang dikulum itu disingkirkan.

.

.

.

.

YA AMPUN TOM CRUISE SEKSI!

PLAR!

Hinata menampar isi otaknya sendiri.

"H-Hinata suara apa-"

Hinata gelagapan mengembalikan si kacamata ketempatnya meskipun miring dan kabur menuju ke kamar mandi dengan memakai kemeja wanitanya asal-asalan.

"Kita ada trip pagi ini kan? Kau bersihkan kasurnya- jangan panggil pelayanan kamar aku tidak suka barangku disentuh orang luar- aku akan mandi nanti kita gantian!"

**Dbraammm!**

Hinata merosot di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah.

_Bagaimana bisa tadi dia terlihat se-sexsi itu?_

SIAL!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Layar televisi berkedip-kedip. Menampakkan seorang presenter dengan hebohnya menceritakan kisah drama romanji-realis yang direkam oleh _cameraman_-nya. Latarnya di pantai Mananna bagian selatan.

Sasuke berlutut. Memungut selimut yang terjatuh di lantai dan melipatnya ketika Hinata keluar dan melihat semuanya sudah bersih rapi. Hampir saja rahang wanita itu jatuh melihat semuanya serapi perpustakaan sekolah SMA-nya yang tidak pernah dikunjungi. Well.. ini lebih rapi daripada hasilnya menata tas kosmetik dan itu aib. Hinata pura-pura tidak memperhatikan isi kamar dan mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia masih terlalu pelit untuk memberi pujian. "Oh ya, kran air hangatnya sudah kunyalakan. Kau mandilah. Jangan sampai membuatku menunggu. Aku ingin _surfing_ di luar. Tapi kalau kesiangan nanti kulitku bisa terbakar." katanya dengan nada ketus.

"E-emn.. i-ini sudah selesai. A-aku akan berusaha tidak lama-lama nanti." Sasuke menumpuk selimutnya di atas bantal dan menata rapih selimut yang lebih tebal di atas ranjang.

Pandangan Hinata meredup. Gengsi terus itu namanya egois. Walaupun ya.. itu memang sifatnya tapi kalau keterusan itu-

"Hey Sasuke.."

"Y-ya?"

Kaki berhenti melangkah membidik pintu kamar mandi. Dua pasang mata kontras bertatapan ketika pemilik keduanya berbalik.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "...o, ya. Jangan pikir aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi malam, ya? Maaf merepotkanmu. Aku memang selalu begitu saat datang bulan."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Jari telunjuknya mengacung ke depan. "Partner.." katanya dengan senyuman bulan sabit.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia ikut mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seperti sebelumnya. "Baiklah.. kita benar-benar partner. Kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk semalam. Sebagai 'Partner'?"

Sasuke menggosok belakang kepalanya. "Partner.." Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dengan pipi merona.

Tawa Hinata meledak di depan cermin. Ha ha ha! Wajah merah itu benar-benar sudah menghilangkan pikiran kotornya mengenai imaji 'Sasuke Cruise Sexsi' tadi pagi. Hahahaha!

Upss... kelepasan. ^^

_'...wah ini berita mengejutkan! Benarkah kali ini mereka serius? Kami dengar dulu Naruto-kun menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Miss Sista's Hinata-chan. Ha ha ha.. Tapi ya sudahlah lupakan- kemarin kami mendapat kabar menghebohkan Hinata-chan telah menikah dengan putra bungsu Presdir Fugaku Uchiha dari Megae Uchiha Kingdom Corporation di gereja St. Catternburgh. Dan sekarang Naruto-kun menepis kebenaran hubungan mereka dengan berita mengejutkan ini! Benarkah dia dan Sakura-chan akan bertunangan di Mananna Island dua hari lagi? Wah dengar-dengar mereka menggelar open-Far Amount lho~ Kemarin ada seorang Sista's yang melihat pasangan baru-seperti Hinata-chan dan the husband. Tapi Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan sudah mengatakan Mananna Island juga sudah mereka rencanakan untuk tempat foto pra-wedding mereka. Whahaha.. Mungkin ini kebetulan? Well.. kita bisa tanya dengan Naruto-kun sekarang. _

_Halo Naruto-kun, benarkah-"_

**JLEG!**

Televisi is det.

Hinata mencekiknya tanpa ampun dengan membanting remote control-nya ke kolong meja. Wajahnya mendidih 1000 derajat reamur dan mengalahkan suhu lava gunung merapi. Asap mengepul dari pucuk kepalanya. Ia membanting diri ranjang rapi dan memejamkan matanya yang memerah.

BRENGSEK KEDUA ORANG ITU!

_-atau hanya dirinya saja yang memiliki posisi patut dikasihani?_

Ck! Sial!

Baru saja ia merasa hari ini menyenangkan dengan semua background konyolnya tiba-tiba kabar-kabar si Jeruk Busuk dan si Ceri Jamuran itu membuat mood-nya hilang. Ini hari terburuk!

Ya Tuhan..

Dirinya benar-benar tolol.

Ini hari paling menyebalkan!

"KYAAAAAA... PAPA SABUNNYA LICIN!"

Suara dari kamar mandi.

GABRUKH!

Hinata menangis setengah tertawa.

Yah..

_Setidaknya ada yang masih membuatnya tertawa di pagi yang menyebalkan ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeleng. "A-aku tidak ikut keluar tidak apa-apa. Na-nanti Hinata malu."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Bibirnya mengerucut melihat suaminya mendekam di sudut kamar dengan bantal sofa menutupi wajah. Ia berjongkok di depannya dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang terplester karena luka. Lalu bantalnya...

"Kau tidak boleh menolakku. Aku bisa mati bosan di luar sana kalau sendirian-"

_Apalagi ada Si Hitler Penghianat dan Arum manis norak itu!_

"..-sini kulihat lukanya."

Hinata meraih dagu yang tertunduk dalam dan mengangkatnya agak tinggi.

Tampilan muka Harry Potter di edisi Azkaban terlihat. Muka imut penuh luka. Luka itu kini ada di kening, pelipis, hidung.. dan kaki-kaki telanjang yang harusnya seseksi milik Tom Cruise.

Sasuke memalingkan muka. "A-aku sangat buruk pagi ini.." lirihnya.

"Kau sih.. tidak hati-hati. Bagaimana bisa terpeleset sampai begini? Kau bilang pantatmu terbanting lantai-hey kau masih bisa jalan tidak?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tetap ikut! Ini liburan bukannya rencana mengurung diri di kamar! Ck!"

Hinata melangkah menghentak-hentak ke arah lemari. Mencari-cari setelan fashion yang cukup oke dipakai suaminya untuk menutupi luka-luka jelek itu.

"T-tapi..-"

"Diam kau! Aku sedang berusaha mencari yang lumayan pantas untukmu- hey hotel ini tidak punya selera fashion pantai yang cukup bagus. Sial! Pilihan bajunya begini-begini..-hey ini kacamata yang lumayan." kacamata yang menarik disambar dan Hinata mulai mengobrak-abrik koper. "Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa baju apa saja di koper in- YA AMPUN! Ini tidak lebih buruk dari yang di lemari! Sasuke-partner selera fashionmu buruk sekali..~ Yack! yang kemeja dan celana ini lumayan. Sekarang berdiri! Akan kuajari kau cara berpakaian yang benar!"

Jeritan Sasuke langsung terdengar ketika kancing-kancing baju **kuno**-nya dilucuti tangan-tangan nakal dan jari-jari lihai. Hinata mengacuhkannya dan membanting si kemeja jelek ke lantai. Ia mempersiapkan kemeja 'lumayan' di tangannya sambil menggerutu ini dan itu ketika suaminya mendekam lagi memeluk dadanya yang telanjang.

"Hey berdiri! Kau ini kenapa? Aku ini istrimu- well lupakan! Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku memakaikan ini jika kau begitu? Ini-"

"A-aku mau pakai sendiri.." Sasuke mengusap air mata yang mengintip keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Hinata mendengus. Lalu melempar si kemeja. "Ya sudah tapi cepat!" jeda yang menjengkelkan. "Kenapa kau belum memakainya apa aku perlu berbalik-?" seharusnya Hinata tak perlu bertanya untuk menunggu suami polosnya mengangguk kecil dan menguras waktunya. Dan ia benar-benar berbalik dengan mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya tidak sabaran. Belum ada sepuluh detik ia berbalik lagi dan mendapati kemeja 'lumayan' sudah membalut tubuh yang-

_'Hey dia tidak buruk'_

Ada pipi yang merona.

"S-sudah-"

"Hey tunggu dulu!" Hinata mengambil alih kancing terakhir. Sasuke gugup.

"K-kenapa? Ada lubang kancing yang salah? Apa-"

"Diam dan lihat!" Sasuke terpatung menegang dengan tubuh gemetar. Hinata menjelaskan sambil mendemontrasikan. "..dengar ya, kalau di acara formal, kau boleh memakai kemeja seperti tadi. Tapi akan lebih baik dengan kerah yang menantang, itu akan menimbulkan kesan yang kuat. Tapi kalau kau di pantai seperti sekarang, akan terlihat lebih santai jika kau membuka tiga kancing atasmu dan melipat empat kali masing-masing lengan seperti ini. Karena selain kau akan nyaman dengan angin pantainya, nanti kau bla..bla..bla.." -hingga Sasuke sudah siap dengan penampilan barunya.

"Nah.. Kalau begini kau terlihat..-"

_glek!_

"..keren."

Fantasy liar dikacaukan saat sepasang tangan mencengkeram kancing-kancing baju yang belum dipasang.

"J-jangan.."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir.

"K-kemejanya terlalu tipis.. A-aku harus mengambil-"

"Blazernya di lemari?" Hinata merebut kacamata bulat dari tempatnya. Sasuke langsung memekik saat merasakan pandangannya mulai buram.

"H-Hinata k-kumohon jangan.."

Hinata mendesak suaminya ke dinding. "Dengar, Sasuke-partner, jangan menggodaku lagi."

Sasuke menegang gemetar dingin saat merasakan sepasang bibir lembut menekan nadi lehernya.

"Jujur saja sejak awal kau memiliki 'mahkota' yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau pura-pura polos untuk menggodaku atau memang tolol jadi kau menyembunyikannya di balik 'kaca' dengan penampilan jelek dan membosankan ini. Dengar ya.., busana dan penampilan itu lambang kepercayaan diri. Jadi aku bersumpah akan mengganti seluruh isi lemarimu dengan pakaian yang kubeli. Dan kau harus mau memakainya nanti, okay?"

Bibir Sasuke gemetar.

"..dan kacamata ini harus dibumihanguskan-"

**Kretek!**

Suara kacamata diinjak. Dan Sasuke menangis.

Hinata acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa minus matamu? Aku akan membelikan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Dan Sasuke semakin terisak. Lengannya berada di depan mata dan terus mengusap-usap air mata yang mengalir.

Hinata menelan ludah. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah ketika mengingat -hemn... yang barusan itu emang 'kelihatannya' agak keterlaluan sih..

"H-hey Sasuke-partner.. kau beneran menangis? Hey apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu? Hey jangan menangis.. aku serius tidak pernah bisa mendiamkan satu bayipun meskipun itu Hanabi, bagaimana bisa mendiamkanmu sekarang-hey Sasuke-partner.. hey bagaimana ini.."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia buru-buru berjongkok di depan suaminya dan perlahan -meskipun ragu- tangannya membelai surai raven suaminya yang begitu rapi.

"Sasuke.. k-kumohon jangan menangis.."

Hinata mengangkat wajah suaminya yang basah dengan paksa. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di sana dengan telapak tangan yang lembut. Berusaha sebaik mungkin. Lantas menyangga dagunya bertahan.

"Hey dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf kalau tadi menyakitimu. Tapi, apa kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama ini? Kau terlalu pendiam dan membuatku semakin terlihat lebih cerewet dari biasanya karena aku ingin membuatmu tak canggung denganku. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa ditanya. Kau pikir aku tidak kasihan melihatmu begitu? Kau butuh bergaul dengan orang lain. Ini saatnya kau merubah sedikit bagian dari dirimu agar kau tidak berkesan berbeda dari mereka. Berbaurlah dengan yang lain. Dapatkan teman nyata dan aku akan membantumu. Tapi jika penampilanmu seperti ini kau akan dianggap aneh oleh mereka. Kau mau bekerja sama denganku kan? Okay?"

Sasuke diam. Masih agak tersesak.

"..kumohon Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau sendirian terus dan tidak berbicara dengan siapapun kalau aku pergi bekerja ke eintertaiment. Kau membuatku menjadi penjahat kalau seperti itu. Kita hanya perlu merubah sedikit penampilanmu. Tapi kau tetap boleh jadi dirimu sendiri, okay? Kau mau bekerja sama denganku kan?" bujuknya lagi.

Kali ini, meski perlahan Sasuke mengangguk. "T-tapi jangan kelihatan galak seperti tadi.."

Seketika Hinata langsung tersenyum selebar senyum badut.

"Bagus! Aku mencintaimu anak pintar!"

Hinata memeluk tubuh yang hangat di hadapannya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalau Tom Cruise menari hulaho ala hawaii di depan kamera dan di share di youtube akan menggemparkan seluruh dunia Hollywood dan seantek-anteknya. Dan mungkin juga-jika Albus Dumbledore mencukur jenggotnya demi dipakai wig kepalanya yang botak akan jadi high-light di Daily Prophet sepekan penuh.

Tapi kalau pemandangan seorang 'Miss Heavy Metal' seperti Hinata berlari ke pantai lepas dengan es krim di tangan sambil melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arah seorang pria tinggi yang tengah memotret gerak-gerik lincahnya. Pria berkacamata jernih dengan setelan kemeja bercorak putih hijau garis-garis tak berkancing menampakkan dalaman shirt berwarna hitam dan celana cargo santai berwarna coklat lumut. Hemn.. mata-mata lensa kamera langsung beralih dari pemberitaan rencana pernikahan pasangan terpanas bintang Jepang menjadi kelas hard-core pasangan ter-extravaganz yang menggunakan panatai Mananna Island menjadi tempat 'Honeymoon' ter'panas' tahun ini. Sista's yang bersangkutan sempat melaporkan 'penampakan' mereka banjir wawancara untuk menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya pada kamera stasiun televisi yang berbeda-beda. Pembicaraan mengenai 'Mengapa pasangan HEAVY METAL JEPANG terbaru _delay _ke Jerman dan memilih Mananna Island?', 'Apa mereka sengaja untuk bertempur citra bersama pasangan JerukCeri?', 'Apa mereka rival saat ini?', 'Dan penampakan tiket paket Honeymoon Jerman di bandara Hidota terobek-robek', 'Apa sebelumnya Pasangan Heavy Metal Jepang mengalami pertengkaran?'

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menjadi HOT Line di media cetak dan media multimedia.

Kebanyakan remaja SMA membicarakannya dan sekarang sejak perbedaan penampilan suami '_Miss Sista's' _tampak. Itu justru menjadi style bocah-bocah remaja pengimitasi.

Kacamata lens jernih jadi trend dan toko-toko toserba berlomba-lomba mengambil produksi imitasi celana cargo coklat berbordir kamera dan es krim. Aneh tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang namanya trend? Ya kan?

:"D

"H-Hinata mereka terus mengikuti-"

Hinata menepuk bahu suaminya perlahan. "Mereka penggemarmu. Tenang saja.." matanya mengerling sebelah dan Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah merona menatap kameranya yang tergeletak di kursi pantai. "Nah Sasuke-partner..., bagaimana kalau kita membuat istana pasirnya sekarang? Nanti kita foto bersama. _Surfing _yang barusan cukup menguras tenagaku. Huffff..."

"A-ah.. B-baiklah, a-aku ambil peralatannya dulu."

Tapi Hinata tak mengizinkannya sampai ia menarik pergelangan tangan suaminya dan memberika kecupan sekilas di pipi kiri. "Jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku, _baby_."

Bisiknya membuat didih. Dan saat pria itu berlalu. Pandangan mata Hinata beralih. Ke arah pantai Mananna bagian selatan dimana kamera mulai sepi meliput situasi Far Amount pertunangan. Di sana pasangan JerukCeri duduk dengan tatapan kesal kepada puluhan kamera yang menjauh dari mereka demi meliput betapa asyiknya 'Miss Sista's hendak membangun istana pasir' dengan suaminya.

Hinata tersenyum miring.

_'Ha ha ha! Kalian kira aku tidak tahu permainan kalian hanyalah setting-an? Dasar artis-artis kelas hidung babi bau kencur! Mau tenar dengan instan setidaknya pakailah otak untuk berprestasi. Busuk! RASAKAN PRMBALASANKU!'_

**To be Continued**

**Go to Chapter 4: Mask**

**Mestinya ini lebih panjang. Tapi ini kayaknya udah kepanjangan lebih dari chap yang kemarin. Jadi adegannya dipenggal dulu. Apa konfliknya udah kerasa? Well, emang sih kasihan Suke-chan #Peluk Suke-chan ^_^**

**Oh ya.. Well, ceritanya Hinata itu udah Miss Heavy Metal yang Legenda di jepang. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura itu artis pendatang baru yang pengen tenar dalam waktu SHEKEJAB MHATA. *Winx***

**By the way makasih buat yang udah review, follow, fave chapter kemaren.**

**Love you always,**

**Alra**

**ALRA OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya- HUEEEE... BANYAK YANG MINTA RATE-NYA DINAIKIN! **

**Aku kabur.**

**Begini senpai-senpai, ratingnya cukup T+ aja okay? Umurku baru 15. Aku nggak pernah pacaran walo emang bener ada yang suka aku, tapi karena (Well jujur aku masih anak Mama) aku ngga pernah dibolehin pacaran dan masih disuruh belajar..belajar.. Dan belajar.. (KAYAK IYA) dan jadilah fantasy-ku mengenai mature content itu masih awam. #Pundung.**

**Buat adegan ciuman aja tegang plus bingung ini deskripnya mau gimana (?) dan itu sungguh menyiksa kalau sampe disuruh rate naik. Well...well...well... Sorry-senpai tachi. I can't. #PUPPY EYE'S NO JUTSU!**

**Kayaknya musti puas cuman di rating T+ oke.. Oke.. oke..?**

**Aku berharap pada mau mengerti dan tetaplah ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Mask**

"Wah jadi kastil Aurora!" pekik Hinata dengan semangat mengambil gambar kastil pasir buatannya yang menjulang tinggi. "Sasuke, bagaimana dengan milikmu?"

Hinata berlari-lari mendekat dan berlutut demi melihat dari balik pembatas yang dibuat diantara 'Wilayah Sasuke' dan 'Wilayah Hinata'. Wajah imutnya mendongak dan saat itulah mata putihnya berbinar.

"Whoaaa apa itu kura-kura dengan raja dan ratu yang menaikinya?! Boleh kupotret kan?"

Paras Sasuke terhiasi semu. Telunjuknya mengukir hati-hati bagian mahkota si Ratu. Hinata sudah siap dengan kameranya. Hanya saja-

BLURRRR!

Ombak kurang ajar menghempas mereka berdua dari belakang dengan kuatnya hingga terjengkang bersama-sama dalam kubangan air pasang mendadak.

Hinata tertawa-tawa dan berpegangan pada lengan kuat Sasuke kala ombak kedua hampir menyeretnya dan membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Dan paling seru pada ombak ketiga saat Sasuke hendak membantunya berdiri mereka malah terseret arus yang paling deras dan terseret ke laut seluruh tubuh dan hanya tali kamera tahan air yang membuat mereka sama-sama terhubung dengan kuat berpegangan.

Sinar matahari semakin meninggi saat Hinata mengajak Sasuke berlari ke tepi pantai dan menantangnya saling menendangi kastil pasir Auroranya tapi justru Sasuke terjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya untuk menghindari hujan pasir.

Hinata tertawa dan menubruknya dengan satu pelukan dari belakang yang membuat mereka tersungkur bersama sebelum Sasuke menggendong punggungnya menuju ke kursi pantai mereka.

_Lemon_ _tea_ dingin menjadi minuman paling segar saat siang menjelang. Hinata berjemur di atas kursi pantai berpayung dengan topi pantai lengkap kacamata pelindung paparan sinar UV saat Sasuke memilih duduk di atas tikar bermain-main dengan kepiting dan penyu yang ia buatkan lintasan lomba adu cepat menuju garis finish. Sementara kamera basahnya yang tadi merekam dan senyumnya mengembang menawan dalam _close-up _kamera peliput yang mengintip dari balik Far Amount.

120 menit lalu Hinata sudah bilang wawancara mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke diusaikan dan ia melarang para awak media merekam lagi.

Namun yah- kadang kau harus tahu hal seperti itu yang membuat mereka penasaran dan semakin bebal ingin mengabadikan tiap moment yang ada.

Beberapa dari mereka begitu, dan peliput seperti itulah yang membuat mama Mikoto memekik di ruang keluarga. Kronologi persis seperti yang digambarkan para peliput pencuri itu bahkan membuat rambut raven sang suami yang biasanya tegak menantang kini acak-acakan dalam remasan gemasnya.

Demi Kami-sama, jika saja Fugaku tidak tergila-gila pada istri _tsundere-_nya yang satu itu, Presdir Megae Uchiha Kingdom Corporation yang biasanya galak itu bakal menggigit sendok kuah sampai bengkok saking kesalnya.

"Kyaaaaa lihat itu lucunya! Hahahaha.. Suke-chan senyum aigoo tampannya..~ Pa, itu Pa!"

Popcorn berhamburan.

Fugaku pundung di pojokan.

Itachi mencium pipi sang Mama dari belakang. "Bagaimana? Kerjaku tidak buruk kan?"

Mikoto mencubit pipinya gemas. "Keren!" katanya takjub.

Itachi berkacak pinggang di belakang sofa. "Yah.. Tadi _cameraman-_nya sempat marah karena mereka sudah di Jerman tahunya adik-adik nakalku itu memilih.." jari-jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Itachi mengangguk-angguk. "..yah, di Mananna. Siapa yang sangka?"

Aura Fugaku semakin gelap.

"Mereka menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Papa." katanya dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan bersedekap di dada. Berpaling. "Seharusnya Frankfurt menjadi kota paling dingin yang bagus dengan permainan lampunya. Dan mereka memilih di pantai? Aku tentu saja marah."

Tawa Itachi langsung meledak di bantal sofa.

Fugaku tersinggung. "Kenapa? Aneh? Sasuke juga anak Papa kan?"

Itachi dengan tatapan menggodanya yang menyebalkan. Mengerling pada wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di sisi akuarium ikan dengan perut buncitnya yang tertutupi piama. "Yah.., ini sudah bukan jamannya romeo dan juliet lagi. Mungkin dulu kami berhasil kena batunya ide kuno Ayah. Tapi sekarang beda lagi. Android menjamur, ya kan sayang?"

Si wanita merona saat bantal-bantal sofa melesat ke kepala Itachi dengan kecepatan 20 Km/jam.

Roaaaarr!

_Kuno katanya?_

Yah.. Satu nasehat buat Fugaku Lover's. Jangan pernah singgung gaya aristokratnya atau kau mau bunuh diri setelah melihat mode Hulk-nya. :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siluet wanita bercitra selebritis berambut pirang yang lewat di depannya barusan menarik perhatian Hinata dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan kacamata penangkal sinar UV-nya ditanggalkan demi melihat sosok itu lebih jelas.

_'Itu bukannya... hei sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Di mana ya?'_

Wanita berpostur ala bule Hollywood itu duduk di kursi pantai tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ramah menerima segelas _Lemon tea _dari pelayan restaurant terbuka, memasang kacamata anti UV dengan gaya elegan, dan melemaskan tubuh berkulit eksotisnya di atas kursi dengan anggun.

Tipe wanita karir di bidang permodelan _Fashion Week. _

Pikiran kacau Hinata terpecahkan kala pekikan suaminya terdengar karena tangannya kena cubitan mantab kepiting rese.

"A-aw.. l-lepas dulu ya.. I-ini sakit.."

Seukir senyum refleks timbul di bibir Hinata kala melihat tangan kiri suaminya yang bebas dari cubitan mengangkat si kepiting rese hati-hati dari tangan kanannya. Tangannya meraba-raba kamera dan menjepret imaji itu beberapa kali hingga menarik perhatian si 'objek'. Raut jelek Sasuke dengan kening berkerut-kerut menahan sakit membuat Hinata tertawa lepas.

"Nee... Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan balapannya? Itu tadi lucu juga.."

Kepiting dilepas. Sasuke mengangkat kura-kura ke depan muka istrinya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Sudah. Yang menang ini." katanya. "Kepitingnya selalu berjalan miring."

Perut Hinata kram pada detik-detik selanjutnya. Rem tertawanya bahkan sudah dijual pemulung besi mana. Ha ha ha.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak paham apanya yang lucu dari perkataanya barusan. Mata hitamnya hanya mengerjab-kerjab di balik kacamata lens-nya.

"A-ah! Hinata!"

Kura-kura terjatuh dan bersembunyi di balik cangkangnya ketika Hinata menarik suaminya ikut duduk di kursi pantai dan mengaitkan dagunya di bahu yang kokoh.

"Na, Sasuke-partner... Mau mulai pelajaran mencari temannya hari ini? Aku janji ini akan berbuah baik. Kau mau?"

"A-apa?"

Telunjuk Hinata menunjuk keberadaan wanita pirang dengan citra selebritis tak terlalu tampak.

"Kau lihat dia sendirian kan? Menurutmu bagimana reaksinya saat kau datang menemuinya. Menawarkan perkenalan dan pertemanan. Kalian bisa mulai dari cara apa saja. Dan-"

"T-tidak mau!-" Sasuke membuang muka. Mukanya merah saat wanita yang ditunjuk kini berdiri perlahan dari kursi pantainya dan melepas pakaian luarannya yang berwarna ungu transparan. Menyisakan bikini dan celana dalam seksi yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Memang tak terlalu berisi tapi juga tak terlihat kurus. Wanita itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepaha berkibaran terterpa angin pantai.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam isi kepala pria berkacamata itu saat ini.

Mungkinkah teringat tubuh sintal yang berbusana serupa dan menggeliat di atas ranjang sambil merintih karena kram rahim seperti semalam?

Siapa yang tahu?

Yang jelas wajahnya merona buruk saat ini.

"O.. Ayolah Sasuke-partner. Ini akan menguntungkanmu juga kan? Nanti kalau kau berhasil mendapatkannya menjadi teman 'real'!, aku akan memberimu _punishment. _Bagaimana?"

"H-Hadiah?-a-apa?"

Hinata memutar gigir kepalanya sejenak. "Yah.. Karena kuyakin kau tidak akan _menelan_ uangku. Bagaimana kalau aku -hemn- okay aku akan berhenti merokok seperti yang kau inginkan..."

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung secerah lampu neon. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengurut pelipis. "Yah.. Benar. Atau-setidaknya aku tidak akan lakukan itu saat di depanmu. Setuju?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias. Hinata langsung mendorong punggung suaminya dari kursi.

"Kalau begitu beraksilah sekarang. Jangan lupa dapatkan nomor phonecell-nya sebagai bukti. Okay Ganbatte nee.. SASUKE!"

Hinata bertepuk tangan menyemangati sambil membuka kamera basahnya untuk merekam. Senyum cantiknya hadir dan begitu tampak indah dengan alami. Siang itu Sasuke dapat melihat wajah cerianya yang benar-benar tanpa beban. Tanpa air mata saat meracaukan nama 'Naruto' dan segala serapahan yang dia lontarkan. Tanpa rintihan dan itu benar-benar nyata. Buatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Meski wajahnya kembali pucat ketika hendak _bertempur_ di medan _perang _yang melawan karakteristik wanita berpakaian setengah bugil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**19:23 p.m /Far Amount Golden 111/ Mananna Island.**

*****:::*****

_Aku mau sosis yang banyaaaak, untuk makan malam kita. Okay? Jangan lupa bawa itu kemari sekalian yah? Aku tunggu, Sasuke-partner._

**HinaTa**

*****:::*****

Tawa Hinata terlepas ke udara ketika window KMP Player laptopnya menyajikan format Video Mp3peg saat Sasuke ragu-ragu mendekati si wanita bule setengah bugil yang menjadi bidikan. Berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang menatap Hinata dengan mata setengah berair minta dikasihani atas tugas berkenalan yang menurutnya 'berat'.

Mari kita lihat apa yang pertama kali pria manis itu lakukan setelah ia mendekat. Berkali-kali ia memanggil dengan ragu-ragu dari suara pelan sampai oktafnya naik. Baru saat wanita pirang itu mengedarkan pandangan apakah kira-kira yang memanggilnya itu arwah atau memang pria tinggi dengan gestur kagok didepannya. Dan bagusnya.. wanita itu tersenyum bunga. Indah maksudnya. :D

_"What wrong, bro?"_

Sial dia memang bule sungguhan!

Dan suaminya semakin kaku.

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan remeh-remeh keripik kentang yang bertaburan di pakaian pantainya. Laptop terus menampilkan alur video rekaman.

Akhirnya _screen_ laptop menunjukkan alur kemajuan. Sasuke menunjukkan _phonecell _Android-nya dan bilang sesuatu. Terdengar suaranya meski samar.

"_C-can you give me a signature? I-I think y__-y__our'e __face__ like a__n actress," _

Well.. maksud tanda tangan di phonecell Android? Payah sekali..~ ha ha ha! Kenapa bukan minta foto saja? Dasar aneh!

Untung si wanita baik. Atau well dia benar-benar memberi tanda tangannya di- oke Hinata sempat lupa ada alpilikasi Microsoft paint di dalam Android. Dan itu menguntungkan. Yah.. Beruntung suaminya tidak sebodoh itu. Atau terlalu jenius?

Lalu bagusnya. Akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan nama masing-masing meski tetap saja pihak suaminya yang begitu _clumsy. _Sedang si Wanita biasa saja. Mereka lalu berfoto bersama dengan _phonecell _Android suaminya dengan dibantu penjaga pantai.

_**Kesan**_ bodohnya.. suaminya mengacungkan tanda 'peace' sambil tersenyum seperti saat berfoto _selfie _saat kamera menjepret. Padahal saat itu si Wanita menaruh sebelah lengannya di bahu suaminya. Sebelah lagi berkacak pinggang. Dan kedua mata birunya mendelik sangar ke arah kamera selayaknya model professional.

Dan saat selesai, Hinata tanya siapa namanya?

Sasuke baru berlari lagi ke arah si Wanita untuk bertanya. Ah bodohnya..~

Atau '_Kau lupa tujuan utamamu, apa karena kau terpesona?'_

Sasuke jawab. _"T-tidak... s-sungguh." _katanya sambil menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ketakutan. Dan Hinata tertawa lagi karena tingkahnya.

_"Jangan tegang begitu, Sasuke-partner. Aku tidak akan marah dan menuduhmu selingkuh. Kau tenang saja.." _goda Hinata sambil memukul kepala suaminya dengan batangan permen yang dia kunyah._ "Jadi namanya Ino Yamanaka, huh? Dia cantik dan sexsi- hey ngomong-ngomong kudengar dia Janda Perawan. Kau tidak tertarik? Benar-benar tidak? Sungguh?"_

Jawabannya saat itu tetap sama. Sasuke menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk dan ketakutan.

_"Ha ha ha! Kau tidak tertarik dengan __**barang sebagus **__dia, payah!" _

Dan _screen _menampakkan Hinata sedang merangkul suaminya yang menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Ahahahahaha... Seumur-umur ini video ter-gokil yang pernah kulihat. Ahahaha!"

*****:::*****

_Hinata, sosisnya habis. Bagaimana kalau aku belikan nugget atau bakso? Mungkin kita bisa membeli sosis di lain waktu._

**Sasuke-PARTNER**

*****:::*****

Tepat saat suara E-mail diterima; rasa berat di bahu kiri Hinata mendistraksi pikiran. Hinata menoleh dengan wajah pucat dan jantung bergemuruh kencang.

Dalam keremangan lampu obor Far Amount yang hanya memancar di selurus arah. Sepasang mata biru sejernih safir terlihat.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan remix DJ Shino Aburame di kelab Hollyson Hell sekitar kawasan Mananna Island menghantam kepala pusing Hinata. Aroma parfum dan alkohol serta obat-obatan terlarang menusuk hidung dan berputar-putar tersesat dalam otaknya. Tepat saat musik remix berganti; gelas ke 17 Hinata tandas.

Mungkin tubuhnya sudah secondong menara pisa; tapi kesadarannya masih lebih dari cukup untuk menyingkirkan tangan-tangan cabul menggerayangi tubuhnya. Hinata berteriak kepada bartendernya sambil menggebrak gelas kosong di beberapa detik terakhir.

"Isi lagi! Beri aku pencerahan, Ya Tuhaaaan... Ha ha ha ha!"

Gelas yang telah diisi lagi ditenggak.

"..ha ha ha ha ha! Si Kumbang jadi-jadian itu hamil? Ha ha ha.. Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa lagi ini? Ck! Seharusnya aku benar-benar mengebiri Jeruk Busuk itu sebelum mereka benar-benar melakukan hal menjijikkan itu!"

Tak!

Dan gelas kosong kembali dibanting.

Hinata mencengkeram kepalanya yang memiliki tatanan rambut seberantakan jerami sambil meracau masih minta tambah bir lagi. Tawanya terdengar akan tetapi matanya basah.

Si bartender menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata merasakan putaran di dalam kepalanya semakin parah dan ia kini kepalanya pasrah di atas meja bar. Bersandar miring dan mulai memerah karena emosi. Sedetik kemudian matanya sudah basah luar biasa meski suara isakkannya teredam suara musik.

_"Hinata, aku ingin bicara."_

_"Enyahlah kau! Aku tidak akan mendengarkan!" Hinata tetap berusaha berpura-pura acuh dan menatap video rekaman yang mulai habis. Tapi seseorang berambut pirang dibelakangnya menyentak bahunya dari belakang hingga mereka berhadapan. Naruto mengguncang bahu-bahu dalam cengkeramannya memaksa. _

_"Dengarkan aku!" ciuman tiba-tiba untuk menarik perhatian sepenuhnya terlaksana sekilas. Hinata membeku. "Dengar, aku tahu kau benci padaku-"_

_"-sangat. A-aku sangat benci padamu."_

_"Ya aku tahu! Tapi tolong jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kau sudah dewasa, Hinata. Lagipula kau sudah memulai kehidupanmu dengan suamimu dan itu berarti kita benar-benar pisah. Tak ada apa-apa lagi. Dan aku juga berhak menjalani kehidupanku sendiri, Kau mengerti?"_

_Hinata tertawa lepas seperti orang kerasukan setengah jiwa._

_"Kau benar, hahaha... a-aku kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti, aku tidak pernah dewasa. Memang kenapa kalau aku mengharapkanmu, Keparat! Memangnya itu urusanmu sampai kau datang menemuiku-"_

_"Ya! Itu urusanku! Karena Sakura mengandung anakku tapi sikapmu kepada kami seolah melarang kami bahagia untuk kami sendiri. Kau sekarang mengerti? Tapi jika aku tidak datang langsung padamu seperti ini kau tidak akan menyadarinya, jadi mulai sekarang berhentilah bergantung pada kehidupanku! Duniamu adalah duniamu, itu milikmu! Jalanilah sesukamu! Aku akan kembali keduniaku, bersama Sakura dan aku akan menjalaninya sesukaku. Tak peduli nanti jikapun kita menjadi rival di dunia eintertaiment -aku harap kita menjadi rival tanpa ada perasaan keruh seperti ini yang terlibat. Aku terganggu! Benar-benar terganggu denganmu! Dengan sikapmu! Jadi kumohon..kau kembalilah ke duniamu, itu milikmu. Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Kau __**harus**__ mengerti hal itu!, aku pergi."_

Panas di pucuk kepalanya menjadi tak terasa. Hinata meraup wajahnya yang memerah penuh dan menutupi raut kesedihannya dan memilih tersesak seorang diri.

"Depresi, nona?" Suara seseorang menyinggung.

Aroma sosis goreng menyapa indra penciuman. Nugget dan koktail menjadi kombinasi yang cukup aneh di wilayah bar. Remeh-remeh kue kering terdengar dikunyah cukup rakus dan berjatuhan.

Hinata tak menjawab. Dalam pikiran dan perasaan beratnya yang rumit hanya ada masalah-masalahnya yang menyesakkan hati dan sedikit ada khawatiran terbersit mengenai Sasuke dan se-paper bag makan malam mereka yang dibawanya. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah bertindak dan ia memilih bertahan di sini. Mendengar musik menghentak yang memecah perkataan si 'Wanita Pengganggu' yang memakan kue kering di sampingnya.

"Yah.. Aku pernah begitu. Setidaknya saat pasanganku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pilihannya. Saat melihat lantai gedung yang tinggi.. Aku merasa itu tempat yang bagus untuk melompat. Keren kan?" suara wanita lain.

Jangan klaim Hinata benar-benar mengacuhkan. Bagaimanapun ucapan-ucapan itu, Hinata mendengarnya. Tapi sama sekali tak menanggapi.

"Tapi setelah aku ingat betapa lezatnya sosis dan kue kering, rasa-rasanya lebih baik aku 'kencan' seharian dengan mereka nonton TV meskipun akhirnya menejerku marah-marah mendengar kabar bobot tubuhku naik. Tapi itu sepadan. Setelah itu aku justru ingin mengguyur mantanku dengan sejuban tahi dari toilet -maksudku- hei, bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertiku ditinggalkan hanya demi kutu busuk pilihannya. Aku pikir hati itu dipilih. Bukan memilih. Yah.. Sudahlah. Diet apa susahnya setelah itu.."

**Jleb!**

"Dengar ya, nona. Aku tidak tahu kau gila bicara seorang diri atau memang sengaja curhat tiba-tiba denganku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka kau mencampuri urusanku!"

Kedua pasang mata berkedip menatap Hinata.

Si Wanita Pirang menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah sulit dijelaskan.

Bartender Kiba yang tadi dijadikan partner gosip dan tempat curhat si Wanita Pirang lebih tidak paham lagi.

Jangan tertawa meskipun ini benar memang kesalahpahaman yang konyol, karena ini bukan acara _talk-show-comedy_. :D

Hinata yang wajahnya merah dan kehilangan muka dalam sekejab kembali menangis di raupan kedua lengannya. Dan bahkan lebih keras karena barusan harga dirinya terkuliti habis-habisan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... DASAR SIAL!" Hinata mengumpat merana seorang diri.

"A-anoo.. Nona, apa kau memiliki masalah yang sama denganku? Maaf apa kau tadi sedang-"

"Ya kau brengsek!" Hinata berteriak sambil menuangkan birnya dengan cepat dan menenggaknya dalam satu tenggakan kesal. Botol birnya teracung. "Masalahmu yang konyol itu memang terlalu _mainstream_ dan parahnya aku terkena wabah yang sama. Apa kau memang sedang 'iklan' cara menghilangkan depresi? Sial!"

Khawatir situasi semakin salah kaprah, wanita yang wajahnya kurang jelas dalam pandangan Hinata karena pengaruh alkohol itu menyodorkan piring berisi nugget, sosis dan kue keringnya. "Kau mau sosis atau yang lain? Aku meraciknya sendiri ngomong-ngomong." tawarnya.

Dan ini masalah perempuan.

Bartender Kiba menyajikan permintaan pengunjung bar lain dan memisahkan diri.

Hemn... Sosis ya?

Boleh juga.

**Krauk!**

Dua tusuk sosis masuk ke mulut perawan setengah stress sepenuhnya frustasi. Mengunyahnya dengan gaya ganas ala Godzilla mengunyah manusia, hal itu sukses membuat wanita pirang itu tersenyum tipis.

"Haaaah... Jadi begitu ya?"

Hinata menoleh sigap dengan pendelikan mata merah kelinci minta digigit. Air matanya bahkan belum diusap dan masih sepenuhnya jelek karena maskara dan segala make-up ala tropisnya luntur. "_'Begitu'_ apanya maksudmu?" setelah itu barulah Hinata sadar siapa Wanita Pirang itu. _'Ino_ _Yamanaka' _batinnya setengah gusar.

Ino menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Kosong terjebak dalam lamunan. "Yah... kau bilang 'masalah' yang kau hadapi sama seperti 'masalahku' dulu. Bukankah berarti kau kehilangan seseorang?"

Hinata tertohok.

"..tapi kau masih beruntung, 'seseorang' _ada _untukmu di saat seperti ini." Pemberitaan mengenai Hinata dan suaminya berbulan-madu di Manana Island sudah menjamur. Jadi, siapa yang tidak tahu mereka? Terlebih saat mengingat dirinya ditemui pria moe berkacamata itu tadi siang. "Ahh.. ini memang aib. Tapi sejujurnya..-" kepala Ino tertunduk pasrah. "..psikiater menjadi langgananku sejak saat itu. Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada manajerku yang kelimpungan menge_-hack _seluruh berita negatif yang mulai menyebar tentangku. Aku hampir gila karena _manusia_ _menjijikkan_ itu."

Hinata terhenyak.

Tiba-tiba Ino tertawa kecil. Seperti mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Dan yah.. Bodohnya sejak saat itu aku justru jatuh cinta dengan psikiater ramah dengan rambut api itu. Padahal dulu aku sangat benci warna mencolok seperti miliknya. Kupikir sekarang _yang seperti itu _justru kelihatan sexsi. Ha ha ha.. mungkin 'dia' akan bilang _'aku_ _kurang_ _waras' _jika aku katakan ini padanya. Tapi.. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman saat berbicara masalahku padanya. Dia mau mengerti masalahku dan aku merasa itu hal menakjubkan saat aku berbagi duniaku dengannya. Aku bisa tersenyum. Tertawa. Dan melupakan semua masalah-masalahku saat bersamanya... ya Tuhan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, sial!"

Saat ini, memorinya memang isinya seperti itu atau memang error terkena virus. exe; Hinata justru merasa Sasuke ikut terlibat dalam alur kehidupannya yang kurang lebih sama dengan kasus Ino.

Sasuke, ya?

Yah.. Hinata mengakui, bersamanya ia tidak pernah sungkan melakukan hal-hal 'menyenangkan'. Mengerjai dan mempermainkan sifat polosnya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Tapi setelah itu hatinya melupakan masalah-masalah berat itu- dan meski begitu, Hinata tidak pernah melihat raut wajah terluka di muka identik dengan kacamata mines itu; justru senyum sabit yang menawan dan acungan jari telunjuk yang berkesan bodoh tapi juga menenangkan yang ia dapatkan.

Hinata bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersamanya. Tak perlu terlalu banyak _**topeng **_yang memoles dirinya hanya demi tampak sempurna di mata biru safir.

Senyum yang sempurna dan refleks bisa ia keluarkan tanpa beban. Dan itu terasa menenangkan. Bebas. Dan-

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat frustasi begitu?"

Hinata hanya penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Untuk apa? Hanya mendengarkanku atau membantuku menyelesaikan semua masalahku?" Ino menatap Hinata dengan raut wajah kuyu.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya penasaran. Kisah dramatis-realis itu selalu menarik untuk kusimak?"

"Dasar.."

Hinata setengah melongo saat merasakan puncak kepalanya diacak-acak.

"Yah.. kehidupanku seperti ini, dan kisah kita _berbeda_ dari orang lain. Kupikir dia pasti marah jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" kesadaran Hinata terketuk palu alkohol. Kontur wajahnya tampak begitu menggairahkan saat menghirup aroma cairan keras dalam gelas dengan bibir sensual setengah terbuka. "Kalau sekilas kulihat, menurutku kau cantik, tata rias naturalmu bagus- kuyakin kau sudah pengalaman dan sangat berbakat dalam memasak. Sosismu punya cita rasa tersendiri. Aku menyukainya. Jujur saja aku iri padamu. Kau figur ibu rumah tangga idaman setiap pria. Aku yakin dia bisa menerimamu." pandangan Hinata semakin redup. Namun kesadarannya masih tersisa banyak. Cairan alkohol seperti ini bukan tandingannya. Ia butuh lebih.

_'..Dan aku tidak bisa sepertimu. Yah.. setidaknya belum bisa kulakukan.'_

"Ha ha. Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hemn. Bisa jadi?"

"Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Dan kuyakin dia pasti membenciku."

"Kau bercanda? Aku juga figur eintertainer. Kesalahan besar pasti akan membuat citraku tercemar di-"

Untuk sejenak Hinata merasa dibanting ketika tubuh condong sepasrah menara pisa-nya ditarik lengan-lengan lemah yang sama sepertinya. Mata putihnya terbelalak lebar ketika bibirnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir Ino -catat- kalau saja ia tidak segera mendorong dada Wanita Pirang itu cepat-cepat.

"Yah.. setelah aku lakukan itu padanya."

"HEY! KAU GILA YA?!" solotnya dengan mata mendelik horror. Syok?

Jelas.

Tapi Ino justru menangis dan menenggak koktail di gelasnya sendiri. "Bukan aku yang gila.. -hiks..- tapi dia yang _tidak normal_. Aku hampir-hampir menamparnya setelah aku menciumnya dan saat dia bilang dia suka padaku tapi dia bilang _pria lebih menarik baginya _daripada aku. Bagaimana menurutmu? Rasa-rasanya dia psikiater terparah dan ter-sexsi yang pernah kutemui. BRENGSEK! KEPARAT!"

Detak jantung Hinata langsung meluncur jatuh seperti pemberat di alat olahraga _weight-gain cardiovascular._

_Brugh!_

"Jangan menakutiku dengan melakukan itu lagi. Dasar aneh!"

Ino tertawa seperti orang gila- rupa-rupanya ia bukan peminum yang baik. "Haha.. terserah saja kau mau bilang apa. Well.. well.. wanita itu memang indah, teman. Tapi saat mereka frustasi mungkin akan seperti neraka-"

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri." Hinata cegukan. Dan mulai tak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini.

"Hemn.. mungkin saja."

Tapi walau begitu, mengetahui sisi romansa kelam seorang Ino Yamanaka yang seperti itu kasihan juga. Hey dirinya ternyata masih lebih baik. Naruto memang meninggalkannya tapi Sasuke ada dalam satu ikatan dengannya seperti selayaknya 'Partner'. Ia memiliki pelipur. Memiliki 'tempat' dimana ia bisa melepas topeng yang seharian ia kenakan di luar sana. Sementara Ino justru terjebak lagi dengan kisah cinta dengan seorang pria psikiater kejiwaan yang punya masalah kejiwaan sendiri.

Hahh.. Dunia ini ada-ada saja.

Hinata beranjak. Meletakan beberapa lembar dolar di atas meja. Lantas menepuk bahu Ino pelan. "Aku turut prihatin. Tapi kupikir, Ino. Dia juga menyukaimu meskipun _pria menurutnya lebih menarik._ Point itu harus kau ingat. 'Dia' seorang bi. Bukan gay. Aku yakin jika kau membuatnya lebih nyaman daripada saat ia bersama _laki-laki yang disukainya, _kau akan dapatkan dia."

Ino menoleh dengan kepala terayun pasrah. Matanya setengah terbuka. "Apa itu sebuah pencerahan untukku?" dia cegukan.

"Bisa jadi untukmu. Tapi juga untukku pribadi. Hahhh.. aneh sekali kan aku memberikan pencerahan kepada orang lain saat aku sendiri memiliki banyak masalah?"

Sudut bibir Ino tertarik keatas. Memesona. "Kalau menurutku, kau hanya perlu menerima kenyataannya; dan cobalah 'berbagi dunia' dengan suamimu. Dia.. Sasuke kan?"

Sesuatu mencengkeram ulu hati Hinata.

_'Dia.._

_..Sasuke?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**20:21 p.m**_

Sepanjang jalan dengan kaki terseok-seok, Hinata akhirnya menemukan tempat bersandar yang paling menyenangkan lebih dari bar beraroma alkohol. Pantai lepas dengan air laut pasangnya yang menggelitik kaki. Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak setengah menangis. Phonecell-nya yang bergetar di saku dada tanda panggilan dan pesan masuk dia acuhkan begitu saja. Ia berteriak. Menyerapah nasib dan sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. Memejamkan mata yang lelah dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu dengan pikiran jernih. Bersama semillir angin malam yang membisikkan musik ala pemusik Hawaii lokal di panggung pantai sebelah Selatan. Di sana riuh orang dengan para peliput yang merekam pertunangan pasangan JerukCeri. Persetan dengan rencana setting-an mereka yang akhirnya kebablasan dan itu sungguh memuakkan isi kepalanya.

_'Hahaha.. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi. Duniamu itu adalah duniamu, itu milikmu. Aku akan kembali ke duniaku, karena itu milikku.'_

_'H-Hinata.. K-kau -emb-.. a-aku minta maaf..'_

_'K-kukira aku akan menjadikanku sebagai penjagamu, t-tapi justru aku membatasimu dengan ikatan kita sekarang. A-aku sangat minta maaf..'_

_'Baiklah.. jadi kita benar-benar partner? Deal?'_

_'P-partner?'_

_'Partner..'_

_"Aku sangat terganggu denganmu! Dengan sikapmu! Jadi kumohon.. kumohon berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan kembalilah ke duniamu! Itu milikmu! Terserah kau akan lakukan apa di sana! Kau mengerti?"_

_"Kalau menurutku, kau hanya harus menerima kenyataannya dan cobalah 'berbagi dunia' dengan suamimu... Dia, Sasuke kan?"_

Sasuke?

Asshh... dia.

Perasaannya tetap saja mulai tak enak kepada pria berkacamata itu. Dulu ia justru minta maaf karena telah membatasinya, padahal itu hanya karena keegoisannya. Owf.. Dan dulu dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan 'itu duniamu, milikmu'. Dan 'ini duniaku, milikku'.

Yack! Memang pria itu salah apa?

Hahh...

Dulu mungkin Hinata bisa dengan biasa saja mengatakan hal itu lalu tertawa lepas sambil mengatakan 'deal?' dan 'Jadi kita partner?'. Tapi sekarang setelah Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya -di sini. Di dadanya baru merasakan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin yang Sasuke rasakan dulu juga seperti itu.

Yah... mungkin Ino benar. Apa salahnya sedikit membuka diri dan 'membagi sebagian kecil dunianya' kepada suaminya? Well..

Itu bukan ide buruk.

KABOOM!

Tepat pukul 21:00 p.m. Kembang api meluncur indah di langit malam Mananna Island. Berwarna-warni membentuk kalimat _'Naruto & Sakura has __engaged'. _Dan itu terjadi karena semuanya buah dari sikap dewasa yang mereka lakukan. Well.. mungkin kata-kata Naruto dan Ino tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Kalau membuka diri dan sedikit menyingkirkan sikap egois itu bagus, kenapa tidak?

Dan tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum saat matanya semakin memberat dan..

..kemudian terkatup.

*****::*****

_Hinata, kamu di mana? Aku tidak menemukanmu di manapun. Kumohon angkat telfonku.. :(_

**Sasuke-PARTNER**

*****:::*****

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari-lari dari kantor pelacakan tempat melalui sinyal phonecell. Menyebrang ke kawasan Mananna Island Timur demi menemukan seonggok tubuh basah-basahan setengah bagian istrinya yang terbaring tenang di atas pasir. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. Kekhawatiran yang amat sangat terbaca jelas pada wajahnya. Mata hitam di balik lensa itu memerah dengan kantung mata bengkak. Habis menangis. Bagaimana tidak 2 jam berputar-putar di pantai yang tak sempit; baru tahu kalau ada kantor pelacakan di tengah pantai yang tempatnya memang agak gelap karena malam semakin larut. Haaff... Untung itu berkat 'seseorang' yang memberitahunya.

"Ah! A-aku menemukannya!" serunya gembira dengan senyuman di wajah. Cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah mendekati tubuh itu -tanpa sadar dia meninggalkan 'seseorang' yang telah menolongnya tadi. Dan menggendong dada istrinya secepat mungkin. Hampir-hampir langsung melesat ke hotel demi mengamankan tubuh basah istrinya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Ketika teringat.

Sasuke malu. Ia berbalik dengan wajah merona dan menundukkan tubuh semampunya "M-maaf aku t-terlalu senang sudah menemukan'nya', Senpai."

Suara tawa kecil terdenger. Sasuke berjengit kecil kala puncak kepalanya ditepuk dan diacak-acak pelan. "Hey.. Hey.. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Senpai' lagi. Kau tetap saja teman seangkatanku meski umurmu lebih muda dariku 2 tahun. Cukup panggil 'namaku', Okay?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "U-umn."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, bawa 'dia' ke dalam. Udara semakin dingin. 'Dia' bisa demam."

Sasuke mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, dua pasang bibir melempar senyum. Dan dua pasang mata melemparkan binar.

"K-kalau begitu a-aku permisi dulu, O-oyasumii.. Gaara-san."

**To be Continued.**

**Go to Chapter 5: Return**

**Masih nurutin permintaan reader lagi, di chapter ini 2 kali lipat dipanjangin dari chapter 2. Ini udah ideal panjangnya kan?**

**Terus..**

**Gimanakah kesannya?**

**Comment ya?**

**Makasih buat reviewers, followers, dan favers di chapter kemarin. Oh ya, by the way updetan chapter next terserah kesempatan, jaringan dan pulsa di kartuku. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini jaringanku sering leleeeeeeeet banget. Ada yang mau nyaranin kartu apa yang bagus kubuat internetan? Plis sekali lagi aku masih anak mama. Nggak tahu soal cowok, fashion apalagi kartu hape. :(**

**Tetep Enjoy sama tulisanku ya?**

**With Love,**

**Alra**

**ALRA OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Return**

Kamar hotel dalam keadaaan beremang ketika Sasuke membawa Hinata kembali. Ruangan satu... dua... tiga... hanya terterangi lampu _cadle-light _dan lampion-lampion ala atribut Hawaii yang berupa bunga melati dalam rangkaian. Semerbak aromanya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Lampu utama di bagian roof-top belum dinyalakan karena tadi ditinggal pergi. Tapi keredupan neon hijau dalam lampion cukup memberikan Sasuke penerangan menuju ranjang demi membaringkan tubuh letih dalam gendongannya.

Semilir angin malam yang begitu dingin. menerpa jahat dari arah jendela kamar hotel. Mengayun-ayunkan arah tirai transparannya hingga memancing lenguhan wanita berpakaian setengah basah yang terbaring tak nyaman di atas ranjang. Menggigil kedinginan hingga gigi-giginya bergemelutuk. Merasakan beku di seluruh tubuh. Hampir mati rasa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21:17 p.m. Di luar pantai Mananna mulai tercium bau basah terbawa angin. Rerintikan hujan mengintip malu-malu dari balik tebalnya awan kelabu. Sasuke cepat-cepat berlari mengambil _remote control _penutup si 'tirai transparan' dan menutup seluruh permukaan dinding fiber. Hanya agar udara menusuk tak banyak masuk. Meskipun pemandangan indah pantai malam Mananna Island masih terlihat melalui desain tirai yang sengaja dibuat transparan demi tujuan itu.

Mata bengkaknya menelusur.

Apa yang dibutuhkan saat ini-

Ah tentu saja SELIMUT!

Dan selimut tebal ditarik dari lemari. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan selimut terbuka lebar. Pikiran, perasaan dan mental ciutnya berperang saling mengacau di dalam tubuhnya. Berkali-kali tangan gemetarnya terjulur untuk melepas kemeja basah istrinya karena khawatir dia bisa saja demam lagi -tapi berkali-kali pula dia mondar-mandir di depan televisi sambil menutup muka yang merah.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan sofa. Menutupkan salah satu bantal sofanya ke muka yang mengepulkan uap sepanas uap siomay. Sumpah demi desain nakal tirai transparan hotel ini -Sasuke tidak bohong apapun yang ia lihat di balik kemeja putih basah istrinya tadi sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Boneka teddy-nya bisa menjadi saksi. Sungguh. Ya Tuhan.. Ia terbakar.

Detik tak akan menunggu semakin lama sampai Sasuke membuat keputusan; langkahnya menghentak maju dengan gugup dan ia memilih menyelimutkan si selimut hangat ke tubuh beku di atas ranjang tanpa melepas bajunya yang basah. Pikirannya saat itu tertuju pada teh rosella yang ia seduh sebelum ia dan Hinata keluar dari Far Amount untuk makan malam yang akhirnya tertunda- lalu pada perapian yang masih redup.

Mungkin jika itu dinyalakan Hinata akan lebih hangat. Kan?

Trak!

Cangkir teh di taruh di atas nakas. Perapian dikobarkan mode maximum. Dan sekarang tinggal meninggikan suhu AC agar ruangan lebih hangat. Dan kaki-kaki Sasuke benar-benar sudah membidik remotnya yang terletak di atas meja kalau saja tak ada tangan mungil sedingin es yang menggamit tangannya dari belakang.

"H-Hinata-"

Ruangan rapih terlihat terguncang gempa dalam otak Hinata. Beputar-putar aneh dan terjungkir balik dalam keremangan. Senyumnya mengembang ketika merasakan sengatan hangat dari tubuh yang lain menyentuh telapak-telapak tangan berkerut pucatnya. Setengah sadar setengah pusing, ia terbangun dan menarik tubuh pemberi sengatan hangat itu tiba-tiba. Tak peduli suara jeritan gugup terdengar; kedua lengannya langsung meraih leher harum yang begitu nyaman dan hangat itu untuk ia gunakan bersandar.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-partner.. -hik- a-aku kedinginan.." pelukan Hinata mengerat saat tubuh hangat itu menegang hebat. "..hihihi.. Dan kau hangat sekali. Kau tahu?" rona merahnya berpendar terterpa cahaya perapian. Sasuke menahan nafas saat jemari-jemari Hinata menggoda kerah lehernya yang terkancing rapi. Tawa kecilnya yang manis terdengar. "Kenapa? Kau takut sesuatu?-" bibirnya mengecup tonjolan nadi di leher harum. Sasuke menahan nafas. Entah kenapa sesuatu di lehernya yang panas membuatnya gerah dan berkeringat. "..aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu, sayang."

Satu kancing terlepas. Sasuke refleks memberikan satu cengkeraman lemah tangan dingin di kancing-kancing bajunya yang masih utuh.

"H-Hinata.. m-mau apa? I-ini.."

Rahang kokoh diraih. "Tatap aku.." kedua mata amethyst redup terpoles kelabu hasrat mengerling sexsi. Menatap lurus-lurus mata hitam yang berkaca cairan tipis. Tubuh berdada menantang di balik kemeja putih basah mencondong. Mendongak dengan mata sayu. Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya karena minder. "Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-" dua hidung mancung bersisian. Kancing kedua terlepas. "_-but, so damn you! _Kau menyembunyikkan 'semuanya' dariku dan itu membuatku geli- jadi mulai malam ini jangan buatku semakin penasaran denganmu. Kau mengerti?"

Tangan dingin menelusup di balik kerah yang mengekspos kulit pucat hangat. Membelai permukaan halusnya perlahan- dan Sasuke tersentak. Berjengit gugup berusaha segera bangkit. "H-Hinata.. K-kamu mabuk. J-jangan.."

Brugh!

Jantung Sasuke loncat. Kedua lengannya refleks menyangga beban tubuhnya yang hampir-hampir bertumpang tindih dengan tubuh menggigil di bawahnya seperti sandwitch. Ya sandwitch.. sandwitch. Hanya sandwitch dan jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali sandwitch! Tapi merasakan nafas hangat lain menerpa wajah. Sasuke menggigit bibir - menatap mata putih sayu dihadapannya takut-takut.

Hinata tertawa tak terkendali.

"Hey tuan tampan-" lalu meraih kepala yang tertunduk. Ruang lepas mendadak pelit oksigen. Menghindari bibir yang mendekat; postur Sasuke langsung menyusut seperti bola bulu. Tapi sekali lagi jemari kuat tergerakkan hasrat itu merampas pertahanan lemahnya; mengoyak kerahnya sekali lagi. Memaksanya -"Kubilang tatap aku!" surai tipis-tipis di pelipis dibelai pelan. Lutut nakal berdiri menantang. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Dia selalu takut dibentak. Bentuk apapun itu.

Hinata meraih rahang yang tertunduk. Mata sekelam arang yang memendarkan oranye api perapian menatap dalam gusar. Hinata menarik kepala itu perlahan dan mengecup bibir gemetar di depannya perlahan-lahan. Menekannya dalam; meskipun tubuh suaminya kini sekaku tiang.

Hinata mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher harum itu. Menatap onyx kelam yang menatapnya dengan keraguan. "Kenapa? Kau selalu menghindariku, hm?" bibirnya tersenyum miring mendengar hentakan-hentakan memberontak dari balik tulang rusuk kokoh. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sebelah tangannya yang dingin dicekal paksa. Hinata merematnya untuk mencari percikan yang masih tersisa. Tapi justru keringat basah yang ia dapat. Gugup, eh?

Jari telunjuk Hinata meniti garis-garis menonjol selangka. Turun hingga mencapai kontur dada yang liat dan begitu menarik. "..Apa aku tidak terlalu menarik untukmu?" kerlingan singkat membuat Sasuke berjengit.

Masih bisu.

Tapi nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya dengan cepat cukup membuat Hinata tahu -kegugupan suaminya sudah di ambang batas saat ini. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Ahaha... kupikir saat ini kau sangat menarik -hey setahuku jantan selalu menggoda betinanya dulu dalam hal seperti ini..-"

"U-umn.."

Hinata mendecih. Tubuhnya bangkit dan tangannya mendorong dada setengah telanjang itu keras. Menghempasnya dalam satu sentakan hingga posisi berbalik di atas ranjang membal. Nafasnya tersengal menatap wajah berhias kacamata yang justru berubah dengan imaji wajah 'Sasuke Cruise Sexsi' pagi yang menyebalkan 2 hari lalu. Pandangannya buram memudar, kuasa alkohol meraup pikirannya dalam sejenak. Kepalanya berubah berat. Telinganya tiba-tiba tuli dari berbagai macam pekikan takut. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini bersuara tanpa kendali.

_'Dengar aku tidak suka kau menolakku saat ini, mengerti? _

_Aku tak tahu kau memang polos atau justru bodoh dan tolol..-tapi aku sangat tertarik padamu. Kupikir orang 'unik' sepertimu sudah punah dan hanya ada di buku-buku dongeng- tapi kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan? Ha ha ha.. Kau selalu membuatku penasaran dan tergelitik -hei apa kau sedang menggoda Miss Heavy Metal sepertiku? Kau bertingkah bodoh, freak, asing.. Tapi, lalu aku bilang padamu -'lakukan itu lagi, Sasuke. Itu lucu juga' Bukankah itu bodoh? _

_Dan lebih tololnya lagi kau tidak peka -brengsek!_

_Membuat Miss Heavy Metal sepertiku terkesan- setidaknya kau mau bertanggung jawab, kan? Atau aku akan 'memaksamu' membagi duniamu denganku -dan aku tidak peduli. Kau mengerti?'_

Ibu jari Hinata menekan belahan bibir tipis yang merekah. Menyeringai semakin lebar menatap wajah yang tertampar merah ruby_**. **_Ia tak yakin ini alam nyata atau alam mimpi, tapi ia yakin telinganya mendengar suara bertanya.

_"H-hinata menyukai Sasuke-partner?"_

"O..aku selalu tertarik dengan ke'anehan'mu. Diam dan setidaknya 'hangatkan' aku malam ini."

"_A-apa?"_

**Brugh!**

Mata hitam melebar memendarkan kobaran panas api perapian saat kemejanya dikoyak dan merasakan bibir basah lain melumat geliat. "Ck! Sial kau tidak mengerti juga -akan kuajari kau sesuatu- malam ini aku yang memimpin."

Selimut berubah kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Matahari muncul terlambat pagi ini, kau setuju?" Hinata menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Mata putihnya berbinar. Menatap awan cerah dan kilatan-kilatan cahaya di permukaan air laut mediterania. Senyumnya mengembang tipis ketika angin dingin laut menerpa anak-anak rambutnya yang tak ikut terikat. Kedua tangannya mengulurkan sepiring Camis Beef kepada suaminya yang duduk mendekap kedua lututnya sendiri di samping. "Mau mencoba masakanku?"

"E-eh?" paras Sasuke merona ketika mereka bertatapan. Mata hitamnya mengerjab-kerjab. Lalu menunduk.

"..aku baru belajar sedikit. Mau coba menilainya?"

Camis Beef diterima dengan di atas dua telapak tangan yang menyangga kaku. Hinata tersenyum tipis lalu kembai memandang lurus.

"Cobalah.. tapi aku janji tidak akan seenak buatan chef di restoran. Aku minta maaf soal dagingnya, masih setengah gosong. Ha ha ha." lalu mengakhiri sesi kecanggungan dengan melempar senyum tertulus pada wajah moe terbungkus bingung. "Jangan tegang seperti itu, teman. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai 'teman' yang paling menyenangkan mulai hari ini. Mengerti?"

Sasuke menampakkan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Hinata meraih tabletnya dari pangkuan dan menunjukkannya pada suaminya. "Lihat ini. Kemarin malam aku mendapatkan E-mail 'keren' dari manajerku. Tenten bilang aku mendapatkan tawaran peran pada film laga-fantasy di New York. Mereka bilang imaje-ku cocok. Aku menjadi tokoh utama ke 2 protagonis. Menurutmu apa bakat akting-ku cukup bagus untuk membawaku ke Hollywood? Aku benar-benar butuh pendapatmu." Hinata menoleh. Memandang suaminya yang ragu-ragu antara menatap Camis Beef dan dirinya. Atau justru memikirkan sebuah opini? Siapa tahu?

"K-kenapa Hinata tanya pada Sasuke?"

Tapi melihat telinga merah itu, Hinata rasa ia tahu permasalahannya dan itu -sangat menggelikan.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Sudah kubilang kita 'teman'. Bukan lagi sekedar 'rekan'. Apa aku tidak boleh tahu pendapat temanku? Bisa jadi kau tahu lebih mengandalkan kejeniusanmu, teman." Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu suaminya pelan.

"A-ah.. Begitu,"

Dada Hinata menyentak tenggelam. Bahunya berguncang pelan kala ia menahan tawa. Ia mengambil duduk di hadapan suaminya kala mata hitam arang itu menatap kosong camar terbang di atas pohon kelapa pantai. Menarik perhatian sepenuhnya. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Oke..oke.. Jujur saja aku bohong,"

_Apa_?

Satu buah Camis Beef hampir jatuh dari piringnya ketika Hinata memeluk leher suaminya erat-erat. Tubuh pria itu ikut terhuyung ke belakang dan tertahan sebelah lengan yang bersandar dinding.

"..kau harus tahu, aku memang orang yang terlalu jujur, kadang-kadang. Dan kau benar-benar membuatku tertarik. Jadi, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberimu 'sedikit' kesempatan. Jangan ragu untuk membagi duniamu denganku mulai saat ini. Okay?"

Hinata ingin berteriak ke laut lepas demi meloloskan segala emosi gemasnya saat merasakan remasan gugup di t-shirt-nya.

"B-benarkah?"

Jari telunjuk rese mencolek hidung yang ramping. Kerlingan mata dan tawa kecil membawa situasi nyaman merabat. "Tentu saja!," Hinata tersenyum nakal. "Kurasa kita perlu 'mengulangi' hal menyenangkan tadi malam jika aku sudah selesai datang bulan-" kali ini Camis Beef benar-benar hampir tumpah terseret kejutan tak terduga. Hinata benar-benar meloloskan emosinya ke udara pagi kali ini. Ia kembali membawa suaminya dalam pelukan hangat yang diulang. Sasuke tegang. "..hey kau harus harus lebih terbiasa padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar lupa soal itu dan harus menghentikan'nya' tadi malam. Apa aku benar-benar menyiksamu? Khe..khe..khe.."

Hinata menghempas nafas. Tangan kirinya meraba dadanya yang terasa asing. "Yah.. aku ingin mencobanya. Berbagi dunia itu. Siapa tahu kau bisa menggantikan _dia _di sini. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ke psikiater untuk menghilangkan stress karena hal naif. Ya kan?" jeda. Hinata menepuk pipinya sendiri yang mengembung. "Aaahhhh..~ apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba _mellow_ begini? Sial!" Hinata meninju udara.

Baru kali ini, Sasuke mengulum senyum setengah tersipu. Entah kenapa Chamis Beef setengah gosong menarik untuk dicicipi setelah itu.

Di bawah sana, para pengunjung pantai Mananna semakin ramai. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang kalangan borjuis dan selebriti berdompet tebal. Mereka melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti yang Hinata lakukan kemarin. Melihat anak-anak yang bermain pasir, remaja yang bermain voli pantai, kalangan dewasa yang kebanyakan berjemur dan surving, sementara golongan OT memilih jalan-jalan di sepanjang garis pantai sambil mengambil foto-foto panorama.

Disini, ia teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia luruskan dari 'kesalahan' yang kemarin. "O, ya Sasuke," binar mata putih merefleksikan binar yang begitu terang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Sejak aku berpikir mengenai masa depan, aku tidak keberatan jika nanti kita kembali, kita langsung 'pulang'. Ke tempat yang menyenangkan dan 'hangat' seperti yang Papa dan Mama sarankan. Mungkin mengisinya dengan beberapa anak-"

"-uhuk!-"

"...dan boneka-boneka lucu. Tapi aku tidak janji itu terwujud dalam waktu cepat. Karena aku ingin sekali mengelilingi seluruh Asia dan Eropa. Berlibur. Melepaskan diri dari semua paranoid dunia kamera dan teriakan-teriakan fan yang memuji. Jiwaku adalah jiwa petualangan, Sasuke. Seperti _Tingkerbell and the Treasure,_ mungkin aku akan menamakannya _Hinata and the Treasure in AsianEropa_."

Camis Beef cepat-cepat dikunyah. Mendengar impian-impian itu, Sasuke tertarik melihat bola mata jernih yang menggantung harapan di langit biru.

"Haha.. Jangan heran, aku sangat terobsesi dengan dunia luar. Aku ingin merasa bebas dengan menjelajahi banyak tempat dan melihat banyak hal sebelum aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia _Eintertaiment_ dan mulai menikmati hidup di dalam rumah yang hangat. Seperti itu. Aku memang tidak ada tujuan lain masuk di dunia gemerlap itu. Suka tak suka itu yang kubisa untuk mengumpulkan banyak modal dan bekal di masa depanku setelah _'treasure'_ panjang yang melelahkan. Karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain hanya karena impian yang memang agak konyol itu. Walaupun yah.. Aku sedikit menyesal masalah romansaku dengan _dia_ sempat mengacaukan mood-ku dengan rencana penjelajahan panjang yang kuimpikan. Haah... Aku sudah merencanakan itu sejak lama, Sasuke. Apa kau sempat menduganya? Pasti tidak, kan?"

Hinata menoleh.

Sasuke dengan raut terkejutnya gelagapan mengusap saus Camis Beef yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tapi justru itu kesalahan fatal. Hinata melihatnya dalam keadaan semakin kacau. Tisu-tisu pun berlarian di tangan-tangan gemetar.

"A-ah..m-maaf."

Tapi justru Hinata tertawa. "Bagaiman Camis Beef-nya? Apa setengah gosongnya mengganggu? Humn... Sepertinya aku juga harus mencoba ini."

_Blush!_

Sasuke terpatung merasakan jejak tipis belaian jari telunjuk Hinata di sudut bibirnya. Saus sedikit yang masih tertinggal di sana kini sudah melumer di lidah hangat dalam rongga mulut yang beerdecap. Seringai Hinata tampak kerika menjilati jarinya -sengaja menggoda suami moe-nya yang sulit mengeluarkan aura kepercayaan diri. Ia selalu suka wajah merah di wajah itu.

"T-tidak. H-hanya saja..."

"Hanya?"

"U-umn... Hinata tidak akan marah kalau aku-"

"Tidak! Dan aku janji!" Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke mengangkat piring dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menutupi wajahnya yang semerah cabai. "..i-ini sangat p-pedas..."

tes..

Air mata Sasuke mengalir dan Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa.

.

.

**DAREST AIRPORT 17: 00 P.m**

Majalah menjadi pengganti muka Sasuke saat hilir-mudik orang melihatnya dengan senyuman tertarik. Wajah merahnya menghadap foto-foto pra-wedding pasangan JerukCeri yang sempat tertangkap awak media. Berkali-kali kacamatanya melorot hampir jatuh karena gugup ketika orang-orang asing itu menatapnya. Justru semakin penasaran wajah moe berkacamatanya yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menjadi langganan mata lensa kamera. Dan sekarang Hinata tanpa peduli aura-aura penasaran mereka, berbaring di kursi tunggu yang melompong kosong menggunakan pangkuannya sebagai bantal sambil menelepon manajernya yang sangat cerewet selama sepekan terakhir.

Hinata memilin-milin syal suaminya tanpa sadar dan menggigit-gigitnya gemas seperti bayi dalam baby-walker. "Ya.. aku tahu, Tenten-sama. Aku dan Sasuke-kun terlambat satu hari. Kami ada masalah sedikit kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah selesai. Aku akan lebih stress kalau kau menghakimiku seperti ini. iya.. iya.. aku janji akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk pemotretan sialan itu." Dengusnya kesal. Syal Sasuke menjadi korban. Hinata langsung nyengir saat melihat wajah suaminya terseret mendekat karena tarikan di syalnya.

"_Baiklah, tapi jadikan ini kesalahan terakhirmu. Aku tidak mau kau teledor lagi hanya gara-gara masalah 'kue kering'. Aku mau kau cepat ke studio besok pagi dan jangan terlambat."_

"Iya, aku tahu.."

"_O, ya. Bagiamana dengan tawaran film yang kuajukan. Ini syuting pertamamu untuk agensi luar negri. Jadi kuharap kau mau bekerja sama dengan baik."_

"Aku.. hemn, Sasuke-kun mengizinkaku mengambil job-nya. Ia menyetujuiku saat aku bilang aku ingin punya pengalaman baru di dunia akting. _So_, _I accepted._"

Suara di sebrang sana menjerit. Hinata menjauhkan phonecell-nya dari telinga.

_"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan dengan keputusannya?" _solot suara dari sebrang sana.

"Apa? Apanya yang apa?"

_"Maksudmu dengan pendapat 'Sasuke-kun?'"_

"Ya.. mulai sekarang aku tidak mau mengambil sembarangan job. Aku akan mempertimbangkan pendapat suami oportunisku yang satu ini mulai sekarang."

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Well.. ia tak pernah merasa se-oportunis itu. Apa iya? Dan Hinata melemparkan tanda 'peace'.

_"Hinata kau gila? Tidak sadarkah kau suami moe-mu itu sama sekali tidak tahu dunia seni eintertaiment. Bagaimana bisa kau-"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Jiwaku yang keras kepala bilang, aku harus membagi duniaku dengannya mulai sekarang. Kau manajerku tercinta, tinggal urus saja semuanya dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dari yang pernah kubisa. Okay?"

_"Assssshh... kau membuat kepalaku pusing, dear... aaahh.. bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_ Tenten mulai bersandiwara. Hinata memutar bola mata bosan. Lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah tanyakan saja pada kepalamu."

Tenten mendengus di sebrang sana. _"Aku jadi ingin menggigit hidung suamimu." _cibirnya setengah kesal. "_Dia mengubahmu, dear. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib treasure-mu? Kau menargetkan itu dua tahun lagi kan -sampai kau membuat kenang-kenangan 'awsome human did' kepada dunia lalu pamit-"_

"Tenten."

_Tapi jika aku tidak bisa mengatur jadwalmu secara leluasa agar semua 'modal' mu tercapai tepat waktu hanya karena opini suamimu. Ini semua bisa terlambat-"_

"Tenten kendalikan dirimu."

_"KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL, HINATA!"_

"Demi Tuhan, TENTEN-!"

_"-LALU KENAPA TIDAK SUAMIMU SAJA YANG KAU JADIKAN MANAJER?"_

DUAR!

Nuklir antara Israel dan Gaza Palestine meledak dengan sukses di pusat bumi. Jantung jendral keduanya tersengal-sangal. Sasuke jadi korban penyeretan yang menyembunyikan tubuh Hinata setelah berteriak dan menjadi tameng paling manjur saat wajah polosnya tersaji di depan para pengunjung sekitar bandara yang memperhatikan dengan pekikan 'Kawaii-nya..~'

_"Bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkan kekeras kepalaanmu dalam hal seperti ini, dear. Mengertilah lawan main-mu nanti adalah Yamanaka Deidara. Seorang aktor hollywood masterpiece tenar. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak panik. Coba kau pikirkan hal itu!"_

Bibir Hinata mengatup rapat-rapat. Matanya berair. "Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Tenten."

_"Hinata, tolong dengarkan aku dulu-"_

Genggaman pada phonecell melemah. Merosot perlahan-lahan. "Tidak.. Tenten, kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu dulu. Dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara-"

_"Hinata kumohon-"_

"Aku akan membicarakan ini besok pagi di kantor agensi. Senang tadi kau meneleponku."

_"HINATA TUNGGU! KAU..-"_

Cklik!

Phonecell mati korban tindakan kekerasan disaku dalam saku luas perlahan-lahan

Hinata menghela nafas panjang saat Sasuke memeluk majalah Selebrita Week-nya dengan pelukan gusar dan lirikan mata takut-takut. "H-Hinata dan manajer-san marah-marah karena Sasuke y-ya?"

Hinata baru sadar ada manusia yang terlibat dalam topik ada di sisinya saat ini. Ia langsung tersenyum lembut sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tidak juga, yang kulakukan juga untuk kebaikan kita. Menejer king-kong itu kadang juga harus diberikan penegasan. Jadi ini bukan salahmu, kau mengerti?"

"T-tapi..-"

Suara notifikasi dari pramugari pesawat jurusan Hawaii, Amerika ke Kyoto, Jepang terdengar. Hinata bangkit dan duduk. Mengalihkan topik dengan melihat arloji. "Kau dengar itu? Itu panggilan buat kita. Kita harus cepat atau kita terlambat. _Yes_?"

Tak perlu menunggu suaminya yang merasa bersalah mengangguk, Hinataa menggandeng lengan pria itu langsung pergi menerobos pintu masuk ke lapangan landasan dengaan tiket di tangan dan mengambil tempat duduk di pesawat yang dipesan.

Hinata berusaha acuh dengan meminum minuman _dessert_ yang tersedia di loker kursi. Tapi tetap saja gusar.

Jemarinya ingin meraih sebelah bahu wanita iu untuk mencari perhatian. Tapi justru Hinata berpaling. Sasuke semakin salah tingkah dan takut. Dengan modal nekad yang tentu saja jemarinya mendekat jemari lentik di atas tumpuan kursi.

"A-anoo H-Hinata aku-"

Dan untung saja Hinata lebih peka. Wanita itu melepas headset di telinganya. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, Sasuke-kun. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Hinata mengecup sudut bibir suaminya yang tertutup rapat. "..dan kuminta kau jangan pernah ragu untuk membagi duniamu denganku, hm?"

Sasuke mengangguk menurut. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Memejamkan mata dan memutar kembali memori manis dalam kepalanya yang masih berkesan di dalam dirinya sampai saat ini.

_'Kau benar-benar tidak menyangka kan?'_

_'H-Hinata benar-benar?'_

_'Soal serius?,' kening Hinata berkerut. 'Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah serius menjalani suatu hal kecuali 'fokusku dengan rencana treasure-ku'.'_

_'...'_

_Detik berikutnya, Pikirannya mulai melayang. Mengambang di udara. 'Naruto membuatku tergila-gila, tapi dia hanya memberiku mimpi. Sementara kau -jujur saja kau memiliki gaya bosy. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir.. kau bukannya membosankan. Hanya saja 'berbeda'. Dan itu membuatku tertarik..._

_..ha ha.. mungkinkah bisa di sebut 'serius' saat aku bilang aku menginginkan beberapa kaki-kaki mungil di rumah. _

_Bersamamu? _

_Well... aku tidak tahu pasti. Karena yang ada di pikiranku, hmn.. setelah aku menjalani kehidupan yang begitu bebas -aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya benar-benar terikat dan memiliki orang lain yang ada pada tanggung jawabku. Sepertinya menyenangkan. _

_Aku akan jadi seorang ibu dan menjalani kehidupan baru. Kehidupanku akan terasa fantastis karena terus berubah-ubah. Aku tidak akan keberatan menjalani kehidupan seperti itu dengan siapapun. Denganmu boleh juga.. haa ha aha ..' Hinata meninju bahu suaminya gemas. Setengah bercanda setengah takjub pada diri sendiri yang tiba-tiba suka bicara panjang ketika membayangkan impian-impiannya. _

_'E-emn.. Begitu-'_

_Hinata merangkul bahu-bahu suaminya dengan lengan menggantung. Bibirnya membisik ke telinga yang mulai merah. 'Treasure-ku yang menyenangkan akan kucapai 2 tahun lagi. Manajerku tercantik sudah mengatur semua rute penjelajahanku. Tugasmu, sayang. Menungguku sampai saat itu. Membiarkan burung sepertiku terbang bebas mencari kenangan dari dunia luar -lalu aku akan kembali lagi ke sangkar. Bersamamu. Aku janji.' dua ujung jari telunjuk saling mencium. Hinata membisikkan sebuah godaan. 'Tapi jika kau sampai menghamiliku sebelum semuanya-'_

_-Blush!-_

_'..-aku akan menuntutmu perjalanan treasure-ku yang sangat paaaaanjang. Jadi berjagalah mulai sekarang. Kau harus banyak menabung. Ha ha ha.' Hinata mengguncangkan bahu suaminya penuh canda. Tapi detik berikutnya kening Hinata berkerut-kerut. Heran. 'H-hei kenapa keningmu berkeringat? Kau demam?' _

_Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Memintanya membuat jarak diantara jari-jari. Lalu melebarkan kedua telapak taangannya sendiri. _

_Kerutan Hinata semakin menebal. 'Hey.. Kau benar baik-baik saja?'_

_Gelengan Sasuke semakin kuat. 'T-tidak.' keringatnya mengucur semakin deras._

_'Lalu kau kenapa? Jangan bilang-'_

_Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. 'H-Hinata nol uang yang harus kutabung untuk jaga-jaga t-terlalu banyak. S-sepertinya i-ini butuh jari lagi untuk menghitung-'_

_Tawa Hinata meletuskan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki seketika itu juga._

Pesawat bergetar menembus awan. Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lantas menghempasnya keras. Seolah benar-benar ingin meniadakan kesesakan yang ia alami selama ini. Hinata menoleh, pada wajah polos yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Suatu garis wajah tanpa dosa yang membawanya pada banyak hal baru. Pengalaman menyakitkan hingga menyenangkan. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih menggenggam erat tangannya ketika ia terjatuh. Meskipun tanpa disadarinya. Sepertinya ia perlu berterima kasih suatu saat. Lalu melupakan si Hitler Jerman itu perlahan-lahan.

Ia yakin ia bisa.

Untuk seseorang yang menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya untuknya, itu akan jauh berbeda nilai dengan seseorang yang membuangnya begitu saja.

"E-emmff... H-Hinata-"

"Pssstt... tak apa tidurlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi." Hinata menurunkan telunjuknya dari garis hidung ramping suaminya. Tersenyum. Tadinya ia hanya bermaksud mengagumi garis wajah menakjubkan itu. Sungguh.

Sasuke menggeleng. Lalu mengucek-ucek matanya bak balita 2 tahun baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba merah. "A-aku tadi mimpi."

Hinata berpikir ia sudah memasukkan suaminya terlalu jauh kedalam dunianya yang gemerlap. Berhadapan dengan kamera dan wawancara melelahkan sekaligus menggelikan dengan tingkah konyolnya kemarin di Mananna Island. Mungkin sekarang waktunya ia mulai 'memasuki' dunia suaminya yang 'berbeda.'

"Waaah, benarkah? Mimpi apa itu?"

Yah.. Apa salahnya mencoba?

"U-umn... ada ikan besar yang m-melompat ke arah Hinata. Dan a-aku menangkapnya seperti ini. Dari kolam belakang rum-"

"Rum? Rumah?"

_Blush!_

"Rumah siapa?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali tenggelam di balik majalah. Hinata mengernyit penasaran melihat asap membumbung dari pucuk kepala suaminya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum miring.

"Sasuke-kun.. kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Ne?"

Majalah di rebut. Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah puding apel tersiram selai strawberry. Lirikan mata Hinata semakin nakal dan memojokkan.

Sasuke memainkan syalnya.

"A-anoo... Papa bilang 'k-kalau memang Hinata mau 'pulang' langsung. S-sebaiknya cepat-cepat memikirkan rumah. E-tto.. d-di Hokkaido. R-rumahnya sudah jadi. T-tapi taman belakangnya b-belum. J-jadi aku belum berani bilang..."

Kali ini Hinata yang menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak pernah tahu dengan kehidupan romansa dorama yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan rumah tangga karena ia lebih suka film laga -dan meskipun ia mengaku 'memang tidak pernah terlalu peduli' dengan urusan rumah tangganya. Tapi jujur saja di saat-saat seperti ini ia merasa terharu (?). Mungkin berkesan berlebihan.

Tapi saat suamimu benar-benar akan membawamu pada lingkungan baru untuk menjalani kehidupan baru, -sekali lagi- jujur saja itu terasa menakjubkan.

Entah kenapa.

"Hey kau... tidak sedang bercanda padaku kan?"

Hey... Lucu, kapan Sasuke pernah menganggap suatu lelucon benar-benar candaan? Demi jari-jari tangan dan kakimu yang menjadi korban akar kuadrat hitung-hitungan berapa nol dolar yang akan dia kumpulkan untuk menabung 'jaga-jaga' hanya karena leluconmu, apa kau masih tidak peka juga?

Bola mata mutiara hitam bergulir cepat tercampuri gelisah. "H-Hinata tidak apa-apa kan? A-aku takut-"

Hinata mengusap air matanya mengalir. Tinju candanya memukul kepala Sasuke gemas. "Ah.. Kau membuatku menangis, sialan!"

Ah.. tak salah tak benar, Sasuke selalu menjadi korban kan? :D

_Jadi?_

Benar-benar kembali pulang ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lantai 12 Kantor Agensi ANBU Eintertaiment. 17:23 p.m**

"Tapi jika aku tidak bisa mengatur jadwalmu secara leluasa agar semua 'modal' mu tercapai tepat waktu hanya karena opini suamimu. Ini semua bisa terlambat-"

_"Tenten kendalikan dirimu."_

"KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL, HINATA!"

_"Demi Tuhan, TENTEN-!"_

"-LALU KENAPA TIDAK SUAMIMU SAJA YANG KAU JADIKAN MANAJER?"

Suara nafas memburu tersengal susul menyusul terdengar. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat teman lamanya meliriknya dengan gelisah. Ia melemparkan pandangan dengan isyarat mata yang mengatakan. 'Kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu, aku keluar.' lalu pergi keluar dengan anggukan lemah dari Tenten.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkan kekeras kepalaanmu dalam hal seperti ini, dear. Mengertilah lawan main-mu nanti adalah Yamanaka Deidara. Seorang aktor hollywood masterpiece tenar. Dan sekarang kalian akan membawakan film action yang sedang berada lada strata tertinggi di bagian Fantasy-Drama Action. Dan jika di lain film seperti ini suami moe-mu itu tidak mengizinkan atau mengambil keputusan tanpa tahu latar belakangnya. Ditambah kau menerima keputusan itu begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak panik. Coba kau pikirkan hal itu!"

_"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Tenten."_

"Hinata, tolong dengarkan aku dulu-"

_"Tidak.. Tenten, kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu dulu. Dan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara-"_

"Hinata kumohon-"

_"Aku akan membicarakan ini besok pagi di kantor agensi. Senang tadi kau meneleponku."_

"HINATA TUNGGU! KAU..-"

Cklik!

Tenten menyeka air matanya yang mengalir. Ia menoleh dengan dada sesak. Sasori masih berdiri bersandar di dinding fiber luar. Bersedekap dengan mata coklat susu yang menelusur pemandangan pengguna jalan yang ada di bawah sana. Menunggu.

"Bagaimana keputusannya?"

Tenten terduduk ambruk di atas kursi ayun. Mata coklat Belgia-nya menatap lampu bangunan-bangunan di malam hari dengan pendar kosong. Ia menggeleng.

"Agensi California sudah merequest hal ini sejak satu tahun lalu. Mungkin aku masih bisa mengusahakannya jika Hinata tidak melibatkan keputusan suaminya dalam hal seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

Syal coklat yang melingkar di leher jenjang semakin basah. Tenten benar-benar merasaa letih.

"Tapi sekarang masalahnya kontrak itu sudah terlanjur alot untuk dibatalkan. Shikamaru-san pasti akan semakin marah besar jika kehilangan salah satu aktris main-chara-nya setelah aktornya main-chara-nya. Lalu aku bisa apa? _He's got an accident_. Deidara harus menjalani koma-nya di Rumah Sakit Singapur sekarang. Aku tak tahu kapan dia akan bangun lagi dan -"

"Aku tahu masalahnya." Sasori mengambil tempat duduk di samping wanita itu. "..Naruto sudah pernah bilang padaku, yeah.. dia memang 'pernah' melibatkan perasannya kepada 'anak asuhmu' ketika debut. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hinata di Mananna Island. Jadi kupikir, saat Hinata tahu Naruto menggantikan peran Deidara di film itu, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kupikir.."

Bola mata coklat mendelik. "Menurutmu begitu? Bagaimana bisa kau bisa menganggap semua masalah ini dengan begitu mudah? Bagaimana jika Hinata menghancurkan semua ini hanya karena keputusan suaminya? Bagaimana menurutmu? HAH?!"

Sasori mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah.. aku hanya merasakan firasat baik saat mengatakannya. Walaupun sebelum ini tidak sebaik ini."

"Cih.. kau."

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. "Yah.. berdo'a saja semoga semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HANJIHEN SEONG BUILDING, 18:11 a.m.**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kau mau menjelaskan patung kelinci ini?" pensil Sai menggores kontur yang menonjol pada hologram bangunan tamannya yang terasa menggelikan. Perut keramnya hampir-hampir berguncang lagi setelah jawaban dari pertanyaan konyolnya terlontar.

"Yah.. dia lucu kan?" Gaara membelai bagian wajah hologram si patung kelinci. "Menurutmu apa yang terjadi saat 'dia' duduk di kursi taman dan patung ini ada tepat di sampingnya?"

"Mirip?" Sai menebak.

"Sama." Gaara menjawab.

Dan kali ini Sai terpingkal-pinkal di atas sofa berwarna merah sexsi kesayangannya. Bantal sofa bahkan dia gigit bak anjing tidak makan seminggu hanya karena untuk ia gunakan meredam tawa. Semenit tawanya berhenti. Si 'Bantal' dilempar ke kepala merah dengan kecepatan turbo.

"Well..well.. terserah kau saja, teman." Sai menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara. Aroma kopi nikmat yang diseruput kawan merahnya ikut membelai indra penciumannya. Manis sekaligus pahit. "Hey..., tapi apa Sasuke benar-benar menyerahkan desain taman belakang rumahnya pada kita? Ini sangat _absurd_ terutama benda-benda 'aneh' yang kau tambahkan untuk hiasannya. Kau yakin desain hasil kolaborasi Psikiater Obloe dan Arsitek gadungan sepertiku dia terima? Gila aja..~"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula patung kelinci itu tidak keberatan."

Mereka kembali tertawa.

**Ting-Tong!**

Tawa Sai langsung berhenti. "Biar aku yang buka. Kau teruskan saja ide gilamu." sepanjang jalan Sai masih memegangi perutnya untuk meredakan emosi geli yang lost kontrol. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti ketika melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri di depan pintu. "Ino.."

Mata biru dengan binar yang berkilat menyajikan pesona tersendiri di depan pintu. Sepasang paper-bag diangkat di depan pintu. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku membawakan makan malam untuk Iron Man-san dan Captain Amerika-nya. Kalian pasti lapar kan?"

**To be Continued**

Assh.. jadi gini jika ada yang belum ngerti. Deidara baru kena accident gede-gedean sampe koma tapi Hinata nggak tahu karena saat itu dia ada di bandara dan hampir masuk pesawat. So yeah... mana dia ngurusin berita di TV saat dia ada di situasi itu kan?

Oh ya, soal adegan nyerempet -ehem- di atas. Itulah NC versiku. Jelek kan? JELEK BUSYET! Makanya aku bener-bener ga bisa naikin rating gegara begitu. Pokoknya aku ga bisa bikin Mature Contain. Sorry ya readers. :(

Hemn.. ada yang komentar konflik-nya makin 'setan'. Tapi ya udah biarin. He he he.

By the way, Thank's for readers, reviewers, followers, dan favers di chapter kemarin. :) Kalian akan tetap disambut kapan saja. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen visiting kemari.

Comment ya?

Dan tetep ENJOY sama tulisanku.

With Love,

**Alra**


End file.
